Quedate conmigo
by yuli09
Summary: No prometas nada que sea dificil de cumplir, Edward Masen cometio el error de prometer ser el tutor de la pequeña Maggie, su especialidad es la ley no los bebés de 7 meses, qué hará ahora? Después de años de tener que cuidar a sus hermanos Isabella al fin puede decir que es libre sin tener a cargo a alguien más, pero podra dejar de ayudar a Edward con la pequeña Maggie?. Adap
1. Chapter 1

**_La historia es de Holly Jacobs y los personajes de SM, yo solo lo adapto_**

* * *

Capítulo 1

La previsión meteorológica para hoy en Forks, Washington, anuncia nevadas. Se espera que esta noche caigan entre treinta y cuarenta centímetros de nieve... estamos ante otro invierno típico de Forks, y es que hay cosas que nunca cambian...»

Cambios.

Isabella Swan apagó la radio con más ímpetu del necesario. A ella no le importaría que; se produjera algún que otro cambio, pero lo único que anunciaba la radio era nieve...

—Si sigues poniendo esa cara, vas a asustar a los clientes —dijo Edward Anthony Masen entrando en el bufete de abogados Delani, Biers, Crowley y Black.

Ella lo miró mientras se sacudía los zapatos en la entrada y dejaba un montoncito de nieve sobre la alfombra.

Edward era alto, algo pálido... y guapo, pero Isabella sabía lo que seguía después: a Edward le encantaba meterse con ella. Y por supuesto, ella hacía todo lo posible por corresponderle.

Él no creía que el nombre de Edward Anthony inspirase el tipo de confianza que necesitaba por su profesión de abogado, así que prefería que lo llamaran simplemente «Edward», además que detestaba su segundo nombre, las razones exactas por las que Isabella dijo:

—Anthony...

—Edward —corrigió él por millonésima vez.

Isabella contuvo una sonrisa antes de continuar.

—Estás poniendo el suelo perdido, y yo no lo pienso limpiar.

Edward frunció el ceño, lo que la llenó de satisfacción. Isabella le pasó un montón de notas.

—Victoria Lindsay ha llamado tres veces mientras estabas en el tribunal. Ha dejado el mensaje de que la llames en cuanto puedas.

Él le echó una mirada a los papeles que ella le acababa de pasar, y estudió el nombre escrito en los papeles.

—Lindsay... Victoria Lindsay. Ese nombre no me dice nada. ¿Ha dicho sobre qué quería hablar conmigo?

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—Yo me encargo de tomar el mensaje, no pretendo que me cuenten su vida. Probablemente la conociste en un bar la semana pasada y ya te has olvidado de ella.

Edward le guiñó un ojo y se rió divertido. La mayoría de la gente pensaba que Edward era un tipo simpático, pero no Isabella, que conocía toda una serie de adjetivos para describirlo mejor:

Irritante.

Egoísta.

Desesperante.

Irritante... Oh, eso ya lo había pensado antes.

Guapísimo, para una mujer que se quedara sólo en las apariencias,

Isabella no era así, excepto cuando se le olvidaba que ella no era así, y entonces disfrutaba de las vistas y tenía que admitir que aquel brillo en los ojos le resultaba muy atractivo. Pero no le gustaba utilizar esa palabra para hablar de Edward Masen.

Para apartar de su mente aquellos pensamientos tan poco apropiados, miró el charco que había dejado la nieve de sus zapatos al derretirse.

Genial. Ya se sentía mejor.

Edward le atacaba los nervios, era irritante, egoísta…

Suspiró al darse cuenta de que otra vez estaba repitiendo epítetos y se propuso pensar otros apropiados, ninguno positivo, para describir a Edward Masen. Tenía que asegurarse de que no le faltaban.

—Mira, si no eres capaz de llamarme Edward, tal vez debieras llamarme simplemente señor Masen.

—O tal vez debiera llamarte...

No encontró la palabra apropiada para acabar la frase, pero por suerte Edward no se dio cuenta, ya que justo en ese momento, Jacob Black, el socio más joven de la firma, entró en el edificio diciendo:

—Muy mal, chicos. Si seguís peleando os voy a tener que poneros a cada uno en una esquina de la clase.

Se sacudió la nieve de los zapatos en el felpudo de la entrada, lo cual fue muy considerado por su parte, a diferencia de otras personas a las que no les importaban las molestias y el trabajo que pudieran ocasionar a los demás.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema en que me separen de Anthony, desde luego —dijo ella.

Edward, sin decir nada, se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a su oficina.

—¿Tienes que meterte con él de ese modo? —preguntó Jacob.

—No, pero tampoco tengo que utilizar la seda dental todos los días y sin embargo lo hago para cuidar mis dientes. Es exactamente lo mismo que me pasa con Edward: no tengo que pincharlo, pero me satisface el resultado.

Jacob se echó a reír mientras subía las escaleras.

—Por si se me olvida luego, llámame si necesitas que te traiga el lunes, ¿de acuerdo? Si empieza a nevar como se espera que lo haga, no podrás salir de casa con tu coche.

—Gracias, Jacob —dijo Isabella.

Jacob era una persona agradable, no como otros empleados del bufete.

Desde luego, a Edward no le importaba si ella se quedaba atascada en la nieve, pero a Jacob sí.

Se acababa de comprar un nuevo todo terreno con tracción a las cuatro ruedas y se había ocupado de llevarla de casa al trabajo unas cuantas veces desde entonces los peores días del invierno.

Desde luego, resultaba de ayuda que Isabella fuera amiga de su esposa, Renesmee. Nessie pensaba en ella y probablemente se hubiera encargado de recordarle a Jacob que la llevara, pero aquello no tenía demasiada importancia. Lo que contaba era que Jacob era una buena persona. Y tenía razón: el coche de Isabella no podría circular en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

Su viejo coche estaba en las últimas, pero acababa de pagar la última letra del crédito que había pedido para enviar a su hermano a la universidad y en cuanto pudiera ahorrar un poco, lo celebraría comprándose un coche nuevo.

Nuevo del todo, que oliera a coche nuevo, con una tapicería preciosa, tal vez incluso de cuero...

Su amiga Ángela acababa de comprarse un coche nuevo con arranque automático y asientos con calefacción. Con sólo apretar un botón desde el interior de casa, podías tener el coche caliente y los asientos calientes cinco minutos después, cuando entraras en él.

Le encantaban aquellos lujos decadentes.

Pronto Isabella habría ahorrado suficiente dinero para poder comprarse algo así. Tras años cuidando de otras personas, por fin podría centrarse en lo que ella deseaba.

Su padre les había abandonado cuando Isabella era muy joven, pero aun cuando estaba en casa, nunca había pasado tiempo realmente con ellos.

Ella no se había lamentado de la marcha de su padre, pero cuando murió su madre pensó que se le partiría el corazón. Sólo tenía veintiún años, pero supo lo que tenía que hacer: dejó la universidad y pasó a encargarse de toda la familia. Sus hermanos se merecían toda la ayuda que ella pudiera prestarles.

Después de haberse pasado los últimos seis años haciendo todo tipo de malabarismos con las cuentas para conseguir que Collin y Brady acabaran sus estudios universitarios, por fin era una mujer económicamente independiente. Se había pasado la vida cuidando de los demás y lo único que tenía que hacer a partir de entonces era cuidar de sí misma. Podía hacer todo aquello con lo que siempre había soñado.

Sólo tenía que organizar sus ideas: podía volver a la universidad, empezar un curso de paracaidismo, podía...

Había un mundo de oportunidades a su alrededor y un coche nuevo con asientos calefactantes sería tan sólo el principio. Toda una vida de posibilidades se abría ante Isabella, esperando a que las descubriera.

O mejor, Isabella no.

Aquel nombre evocaba una carga de responsabilidades demasiado pesada.

Bella.

En casa, cuando era más joven, siempre la habían llamado Bella. Cuando aún no tenía preocupaciones. Pero en algún momento dejaron de hacerlo y se convirtió en Isabella.

Isabella, la responsable, la que se ocupaba de todo y de todos…

Bueno, volvía a estar libre de preocupaciones, así que pronto descubriría su verdadero significado. Era Bella de nuevo, Isabella tal vez no supiera qué iba a hacer después, pero Bella pronto lo descubriría.

Una vez olvidados los abogados irritantes, Bella siguió fantaseando sobre las cosas que podría hacer a partir de entonces, empezando por el coche que se compraría muy pronto. Muy pronto...

—Se trata de una medida a corto plazo, señor Masen. Tendrá que tomar una decisión definitiva muy pronto.

—Legalmente, estoy en mi derecho —había muchas cosas que Edward no sabía. De hecho, no tenía muy claro lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero sí conocía la ley.

—No sé si ejercer ese derecho redunda en el beneficio de la menor, y eso es lo que me preocupa —dijo la señorita Lindsay, mirándole, convencida de que Edward no podría con aquello.

—Su madre me nombró su tutor, y como tal, soy yo quien ha de encargarse de Maggie.

Era la persona responsable. La sola idea le aterraba, pero era lo suficientemente hombre como para admitirlo. Al menos ante sí mismo.

Era el responsable de un bebé.

No estaba seguro de qué iba a hacer con ella, pero tenía claro que no iba a pasar la patata caliente... no iba a repetir lo que hicieron sus padres.

Se levantó y cerró la puerta con violencia al recordar aquello.

No arruinaría la vida de aquella niña como sus padres habían arruinado la suya. Además, tampoco se trataba de un compromiso de por vida: le encontraría un hogar a la niña, una casa de adopción donde la quisieran y la ayudaran en todo lo que necesitara, y eso sería todo.

Le asombraba pensar cómo habían cambiado las cosas en sólo una hora.

Hacía sesenta minutos que había decidido responder a la llamada de Victoria Lindsay. Desde luego, lo que ella le contó era lo último que podía haber imaginado y así había llegado a la sala de estar de la casa de Renata Thomas con la misteriosa Victoria Lindsay, que no era precisamente alguien a quien había conocido y luego había olvidado, como había dicho Isabella. Desde luego, Isabella era única sospechando siempre lo peor de él. Pero en aquella ocasión, le hubiera gustado que acertase; todo sería mucho más fácil si Victoria Lindsay fuera simplemente una persona a la que conocer y después olvidar sin problemas, pero no era así. Victoria Lindsay era la trabajadora social asignada a aquel caso.

Y aquel caso era el de Maggie McAllister. Victoria Lindsay se había encargado de averiguar si la niña tenía parientes que se ocuparan de ella, o de buscar otras soluciones en caso contrario.

Maggie McAllister no tenía parientes, pero tenía a Edward. Su tutor.

Él era el responsable del bebé, y la señorita Lindsay parecía tener problemas para recordarlo.

—Ya tengo un hogar de acogida para ella—dijo la señorita Lindsay—. Hasta que no entré en casa de Siobhan, no encontré su nombre como contacto de emergencia.

—No soy la persona con la que contactar en caso de emergencia, soy el tutor de la niña. Ya le he mostrado toda la documentación —se alegraba de haber recordado llevarla consigo.

—Pero también me ha dicho que nunca había imaginado que tuviera que ejercer esa responsabilidad de este modo, que no tiene ni idea de bebés y que no piensa quedarse con ella. En ese caso...

—Yo estoy dispuesta a quedarme con ella, si tengo una ayuda económica. Lo suficiente para cubrir los gastos... —apuntó Renata Thomas.

Edward miró a la vecina de Siobhan McAllister. Parecía muy mayor, casi incapaz de cuidar de sí misma, y mucho menos de hacerse cargo también de un bebé.

—No —dijo él, al mismo tiempo que la trabajadora social. Intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad. Tal vez no se pusieran de acuerdo sobre dónde debía quedarse Maggie pero sí lo estaban acerca de dónde no debía quedarse—. Lo que quiero decir —siguió Edward, al ver a la anciana fruncir el ceño—, es que le agradezco lo que ha hecho por Maggie, pero su madre quería que yo me ocupara de ella, y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

—Señora Thomas, ¿podría disculparnos un momento? —preguntó la señorita Lindsay,

—Sí, claro. Su madre tampoco quiso nunca que la cuidase, como si no pudiese cuidar de un bebé —musitó la anciana mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

La señorita Lindsay estudió sus informes. Edward reconoció un gesto que él empleaba a menudo: aquello daba impresión de autoridad, y les recordaba a los dos quién estaba al mando.

Edward esperó cuál sería el siguiente argumento en contra de su propuesta, y no tuvo que esperar mucho.

Ella levantó la vista de la documentación y lo miró a los ojos. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, él dijo:

—Me la voy a llevar. Después de todo, no será por mucho tiempo, pero su madre confió en mí para su cuidado.

—Cuénteme de nuevo cómo fue todo aquello.

—La señora McAllister no tenía familia. La niña nació después de la muerte de su padre, y Siobhan quería ocuparse de que su hija no se viese nunca en un hogar de acogida. Sabía que necesitaba un tutor, alguien que se ocupara del futuro del bebé si le ocurría algo a ella. Había leído algo sobre mis casos y sabía que yo había trabajado en casos de tramitación de adopciones.

Edward trabajaba como voluntario para Nuestro Hogar, una organización benéfica que se ocupaba de buscar hogares de adopción a niños con necesidades especiales. Pero él nunca había trabajado con los niños directamente, ni había sido tutor de ninguno de ellos.

Tenía que haberle dicho a aquella mujer que no. En Washington era legal que un abogado ejerciese también como tutor legal, pero no era frecuente. Simplemente, tenía que haber dicho «no».

Ésa hubiera sido la primera respuesta de Edward, pero cuando Siobhan McAllister acudió a su despacho, parecía realmente sola. Y él sabía lo que era no tener a nadie a quien recurrir.

Ella lo había mirado con los ojos llenos de ansiedad.

—No tengo a nadie, señor Masen. No espero que sea usted quien se encargue de su educación, pero conozco cómo ha trabajado en otros casos de adopciones y sé que podrá encontrarle a ella un buen hogar.

—¿A ella?

—Sí. En la ecografía han visto que es una niña —Siobhan había sonreído y se había pasado una mano por la barriga. Una ligera caricia llena de amor.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía negarse.

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. En aquel momento sintió envidia de aquel bebé, tan deseado por su madre. Siobhan McAllister quería a su hija incluso antes de que naciera, se preocupaba por su futuro y acudía a él para que alguien se ocupara de ese futuro, si ella no podía hacerlo.

Al final, no tuvo corazón para negarse. Aceptó convertirse en tutor de la niña que aún no había nacido y después se olvidó de todo aquello. Después de todo, Siobhan parecía joven y fuerte. Nadie podía haber imaginado que un aneurisma se la llevaría meses después.

Edward sintió una puñalada de dolor por la muerte de la madre y por el bebé al que tanto había amado.

Tal vez no hubiera previsto que todo aquello sería así, pero el bebé era responsabilidad suya, y no iba a fallarles a Siobhan y a su hija. Aquella niña no tendría el amor de su madre, pero Edward se ocuparía de que la llevaran a un hogar donde la quisieran. No confiaría su cuidado a unos extraños. Hasta que encontrase un hogar para ella, él se ocuparía del bebé.

—Se lo prometí a su madre y me siento en la obligación moral de cuidar personalmente del bebé.

—Pero...

—Señorita Lindsay, a no ser que pueda usted encontrar una contraindicación legal a que yo me lleve al bebé, considere acabada esta conversación.

La mujer suspiró.

—¿Podría al menos quedarse con mi tarjeta y llamarme si necesita algo?

—Escuche, tal vez pueda parecer obstinado —dijo, sonriéndola para intentar caerle bien—. Pero no soy estúpido.

—De acuerdo. No había muchas cosas en el piso. Ni siquiera una cuna para el bebé. No creo que su madre tuviera mucho dinero.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Edward—. Le ofrecí redactar su testamento sin cobrarle, pero no aceptó.

Siobhan McAllister había sido una mujer orgullosa y amorosa, que había enviado el pago de cinco dólares semanales, sin retrasarse, desde entonces.

Edward se aseguraría de que Maggie supiese todo eso de su madre.

—El casero ha dicho que empaquetaría las cosas de Siobhan y se las enviaría a usted, para Maggie.

—Muy bien.

La trabajadora social dio unos pasos hacia la puerta.

—Señor Masen, ¿sabe dónde se está metiendo?

—¿Qué edad tiene la niña? —dijo él, sabiendo que hacía menos de un año que había recibido a Siobhan McAllister en su oficina.

La señorita Lindsay echó un vistazo a sus papeles antes de responder.

—Siete meses.

—Siete meses —repitió él, con una carcajada—. No puede ser tan difícil.

Entonces fue el turno de la señorita Lindsay de echarse a reír.

—Le llamaré dentro de un par de días y me dará usted mismo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

La señora Thomas bajó las escaleras con una bolsa en la mano.

—He puesto su ropa y sus cosas aquí. Sólo quedan dos pañales más, así que debería parar antes de llegar a casa a comprar más.

—Gracias, señora Thomas —dijo él, agarrando la bolsa.

—Voy a buscarla.

Hubiera sido mucho más fácil haber dejado que la señorita Lindsay se ocupara de dejar al bebé con alguien que tuviera experiencia con niños. Los servicios sociales no debían de tener muchas dificultades para encontrar a alguien que quisiera adoptar a un bebé. Pero no podía confiar a la niña a otra persona. Tal vez no la conociera aún, pero sabía que era un bebé especial, así que le buscaría un hogar lleno de amor, donde no le faltara de nada, ni emocional ni económicamente.

—Aquí la tiene —dijo la señora Thomas, con la niña en brazos, envuelta en una manta limpia y suave que parecía fuera de lugar en aquel viejo piso.

Edward la tomó en brazos y observó la carita angelical de la niña dormida. Maggie McAllister era una niña preciosa. Le acarició la mejilla con un dedo y sintió una punzada en el estómago. Era tan pequeña, tan vulnerable...

Al apartarle la manta de la cabeza, vio con sorpresa su pelo pelirrojo. Le recordaba a su madre y sintió simpatía por aquella niña que nunca conocería a su madre ni recordaría su amor.

Le encontraría un hogar, el hogar perfecto, pero hasta entonces, él la cuidaría,

—Gracias de nuevo, señora Thomas.

La mujer musitó una respuesta incomprensible.

Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer entonces? Le había asegurado a la trabajadora social que podría ocuparse de todo. Sabía que el bebé tenía necesidades inmediatas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

Necesitaba ayuda, pero pedir ayuda no era uno de los puntos fuertes de Edward.

Intentó pensar en qué hacer. Podía llamar a la señora C., lo más parecido a una madre que había tenido, pero ella estaba en Seattle. No dudó ni por un segundo en que acudiera a ayudarlo, pero no quería que se sintiera obligada.

El director del bufete, Eleazar Delani, había tenido hijas, y tal vez incluso su mujer podría darle algunos consejos, pero la idea de acudir a él para pedirle ayuda no le gustaba nada.

Había otros abogados y esposas de abogados en el bufete. Podría llamarlos para pedirles ayuda con el bebé.

Intentó concentrarse en cómo pedirle ayuda a uno de ellos, pero en su cabeza no se dibujaba la imagen de un abogado ni de una de las esposas, sino la de Isabella Swan.

¿Cómo se le habría pasado por la cabeza la idea de pedirle ayuda? A ella no le caía bien y se esforzaba en demostrarlo, lo cual no le importaba porque a él tampoco le gustaba ella.

Oh, desde luego era una mujer bonita... muy bonita. Pero no parecía darse cuenta de lo que cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas apreciaba desde el primer momento. Tenía el pelo castaño y largo, y unos preciosos ojos castaños, lo cual era un buen comienzo, pero sólo el comienzo.

Eso no era lo que la hacía bonita, sino su sonrisa. Él no podía evitar soltar una exclamación cada vez que veía sus labios curvarse hacia arriba y sus ojos brillar.

Maggie hizo un ruidito que interrumpió los pensamientos de Edward, lo cual fue bueno, porque hasta donde recordaba, no había pensado en que a nadie le brillaran los ojos hasta entonces. Y, sinceramente, esperaba no volver a pensarlo nunca más. No le importaban los ojos brillantes para nada.

Maggie se rió.

—¿Qué es lo que me importa ahora? —le preguntó a la niña.

Ella se volvió a reír.

Lo que le importaba era que Isabella era una mujer, así que tenía que saber algo de bebés, Y le pagaría. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a trabajar horas extras.

Desde luego, contratar a alguien era mejor que pedir un favor.

Edward se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su coche. Miró al bebé, la bolsa y la sillita del coche. ¿Cómo iba a apañárselas con todo aquello?

Eran las cinco menos cuarto. Cinco minutos más y Bella podría dar el día por finalizado. Gracias a Dios.

Había sido un día largo y agotador, que había empezado con la avería de la fotocopiadora y la negativa del técnico a acudir a repararla hasta el lunes siguiente. Aquello provocó que la mitad de los empleados de la firma acudieran a ella para pedirle copias de vital importancia, así que Bella había tenido que ir durante su descanso para comer a un centro de reprografía cercano para hacer todas esas fotocopias.

Después, llamadas, mensajes y aquella mujer que había salido del bufete envuelta en un mar de lágrimas. No había dicho qué le pasaba, pero Bella había pasado un buen cuarto de hora calmándola.

El único momento divertido del día había sido su pequeña pelea con Edward.

Quedaban cuatro minutos, así que Bella se levantó y empezó a recoger su mesa. Cuando llegara a casa, tomaría un baño de burbujas y leería un buen libro. Qué plan tan fantástico para pasar la tarde.

Sacó las botas del armario de los abrigos y se cambió los zapatos de tacón. No eran las botas más elegantes del mundo, pero eso a Bella no le importaba. A ella le importaba el calor. El radiador de su coche estaba averiado y la mayoría de los días podía considerarse una chica con suerte si calentaba lo suficiente como para evitar que se formase hielo en el parabrisas.

Tres minutos.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella —se despidieron Jacob y otros dos abogados que salían juntos de la oficina.

—Buenas tardes.

Dos minutos.

Eleazar Delani, el socio más veterano del bufete, les seguía de cerca.

—¿Te encargas dé cerrar, querida?

—Claro.

—¿Quieres que me quede hasta que tu coche arranque?

La semana pasada se había quedado sin batería y había tenido que llamar a un servicio de asistencia en carretera para que arrancase su coche.

—No, gracias, señor. He puesto una batería nueva y todo debería ir bien.

—De acuerdo. Buenas tardes y conduce con cuidado.

—Usted también.

Las cinco. Hora de marcharse.

Se envolvió en un jersey, y después en su fina chaqueta.

Tal vez, antes de comprarse un coche nuevo, se comprase un abrigo nuevo. Aunque, con el coche nuevo con arranque automático y los asientos calefactantes, no necesitaría un abrigo nuevo. Valorando qué sería lo más apropiado, se puso la bufanda y un gorro de lana en la cabeza.

Rígida debajo de tantas capas, agarró su bolso y echó a andar hacia la puerta. Conectó la alarma y salió del edificio, comprobando primero los cierres de seguridad.

Todo estaba blanco. La nieve caía en copos gordos y pesados, y había unos cinco centímetros de nieve más que a mediodía. Todavía no había llegado la ventisca, pero podía imaginársela perfectamente.

Bella empezaba a bajar los escalones de la entrada cuando un volvo plateado aparcó en la puerta y alguien bajó la ventanilla del acompañante.

—Isabella, me alegro de que sigas aquí —dijo Edward.

—¿Qué querías, Anthony ? —preguntó ella.

—Te quiero a ti —replicó él, sin decir nada acerca del nombre que había empleado.

Bella consiguió no ahogarse al oír su respuesta.

—¿Perdón?

—No a ti, sino tu ayuda —se corrigió él—. Entra en el coche, por favor.

—Pero...

—Por favor, Isabella.

Había algo en su voz que le decía que no era momento de bromas o discusiones. Algo iba mal. Se contoneó lentamente hacia el coche, torpe bajo tanta ropa, y al acercarse oyó un ruido. No era música, sino el sonido más horrible del mundo.

Parecía...

Abrió la puerta y echó un vistazo al asiento trasero.

En efecto, lo era.

Era un bebé. Un bebé llorando.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Espero que les gustara, estoy feliz la trilogia es un hecho y pronto subiremos el primer libro. La trama gira al rededor de esta maldición:**_

_Mi amor por ti lo abarcaba todo y era eterno, y con su muerte pido al universo que lleve la muerte a tu corazón y a los de todas tus sucesivas generaciones._

_Mientras los Cullen deambulen por esta tierra, sólo podrán triunfar en los negocios o en el amor, pero nunca en ambas cosas._

__**El primer libro lo sube nyssaCullen, el proximo cap lo subo el domingo**


	2. Chapter 2

**_La historia es de Holly Jacobs y los personajes de SM, yo solo lo adapto_**

* * *

Capítulo 2

—¿Qué has hecho ahora, Anthony? —lo acusó Bella casi gritando.

—Entra en el coche y ponte el cinturón. Rápido. Llora cada vez que el coche se para, pero si seguimos moviéndonos, no hay problema.

Desde la casa de la señora Thomas hasta allí había muchísimos semáforos, y para su mala suerte, todos habían estado en rojo. Durante muchísimo tiempo. O tal vez, a él le había parecido una eternidad porque Maggie había empezado a llorar cada vez que el coche se detenía.

Hablando de eternidades, Isabella estaba tardando más en acomodarse de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, pero parecía moverse con dificultad.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó él, casi gritando, para hacerse oír por encima del ruido que producía el bebé.

Ella asintió.

Edward arrancó el coche y la ñiña se calmó casi al instante.

—¿Qué ocurre, Edward? —preguntó Bella, obviamente demasiado desconcertada como para tomarle el pelo.

De hecho, parecía realmente preocupada.

—¿Te acuerdas del mensaje que me has pasado esta mañana? ¿El de Victoria Lindsay? Me llamaba para decirme que tenía una niña.

—Oh, Anthony, ¡cómo puedes ser tan descuidado!

Ella miró con dureza.

—No lo soy, pero por supuesto, tú siempre piensas lo peor de mí. Victoria Lindsay es la trabajadora social, y yo soy el tutor del bebé.

Ella se quedó callada un instante.

—Siento haber sacado conclusiones con demasiada rapidez.

¿Isabella Swan disculpándose? Eso sí que era nuevo.

Él aceptó sus disculpas con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y siguió conduciendo. Ni siquiera la miró cuando volvió a hablar.

—El año pasado me entrevisté con una señora que quería que redactase su testamento. Me nombró tutor de su hija aún no nacida. Sé que no es algo habitual, y no hubiera accedido a ello en condiciones normales —se detuvo un instante—, pero había algo en ella y en su historia... no tenía familia, y Liam el padre de la niña había muerto. Para completar el lote, acababa de llegar a la ciudad. Estaba sola en el mundo. Trabajaba en los tribunales y había oído algo sobre mis casos de adopción y... bueno, no me pude negar.

Edward la recordaba con claridad, incluso después de tanto tiempo. Era pálida, más de lo normal incluso para ser pelirroja. Tal vez hubiera debido adivinar que no estaba físicamente bien y hubiera podido ayudarla.

Victoria Lindsay dijo que había muerto de un aneurisma cerebral, que había sido rápido e indoloro y que no había nada que hubieran podido hacer. Pero Edward seguía sintiéndose culpable.

Bajó la voz.

—No esperaba tener que ocuparme de nada. Ella falleció ayer y la niña es su hija.

—Oh, pobrecita —dijo Bella, mirando al asiento trasero.

— Edward creyó haber visto el brillo de una lágrima en sus ojos, pero ella se pasó rápidamente la mano por la cara y no pudo estar seguro.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo?—dijo ella.

Él había esperado tener que convencerla con buenas palabras, promesas o incluso con amenazas. Lo que no había esperado era que se ofreciera ella sin más.

—No sé nada de bebés —dijo él.

—Yo tampoco sé mucho. He cuidado niños, así que supongo que sé más que tú, pero hace años de eso, y no soy ninguna experta.

—¿Sabes lo suficiente como para ayudarme a comprar lo que necesita de forma inmediata? Por lo menos lo más imprescindible. Sólo tiene dos pañales y un biberón de leche. No había casi nada en el apartamento de su madre, ni siquiera una cuna. Con esto, no podría ni pasar la noche, mucho menos, los dos días siguientes. Puedo pagarte.

Isabella lo miró con cara de odio, como si la hubiera insultado. Conseguía enfurecerla aun sin pretenderlo.

—No necesito tu dinero—dijo ella, frunciendo el ceno. La niña hizo un ruidito en el asiento trasero y la expresión de Isabella se suavizó—. Pero supongo que puedo ayudarte un poco. ¿Significa eso que te la vas a quedar?

El semáforo que tenían enfrente se puso en rojo, y cuando el coche se detuvo, justo a tiempo, Maggie empezó a gritar.

Cuando volvieron a ponerse en marcha y la niña se calló, él respondió.

—No, por supuesto que no. No estoy equipado para ocuparme de la niña durante unos cuantos días, así que mucho menos para quedármela por un periodo largo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no has dejado que los servicios sociales se ocuparan de ella?

Se le contrajo el estómago ante la idea de hacer entrar a Maggie en el sistema de los hogares de acogida, aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo. Recordaba perfectamente lo que era ser enviado de una casa a otra.

Cuando tenía diez años, sus padres se marcharon a California con sueños de fama y gloria. Edward siempre pensó que se habían cansado de tener una familia, y lo enviaron a vivir con su abuela Elizabeth durante un tiempo. Prometieron que pronto lo llevarían con ellos, pero nunca lo hicieron. A veces lo llamaban o recibía una carta, siempre llena de promesas vacías, pero sus padres no podían asumir la responsabilidad de un hijo.

Su abuela murió cuando él cumplió doce años y entonces se fue a vivir con su tía durante un año, pero ella no tenía ganas de cargar con la responsabilidad de un niño.

Por último, acabó mudándose a casa de un amigo el primer año de instituto, y los Cullen le dejaron quedarse con ellos hasta que se fue a la universidad. A pesar de que siempre lo habían tratado como a un hijo, él siempre había sabido que no lo era. Siempre había sido consciente de que vivía a su costa y que cualquier día podían echarte de casa. Había esperado ese día, pero nunca había llegado.

Seguían invitándole «a casa» por vacaciones, y eran lo más parecido que tenía Edward a una familia.

Él nunca había entendido por qué habían acogido a un extraño en su casa, cómo habían aceptado la responsabilidad de otro hijo más. Después de todo, si su propia familia no lo quería, ¿por qué lo habían querido ellos?

Nunca había logrado comprenderlo, pero se sentía agradecido. Le habían dado mucho más que una casa en la que vivir: le habían dado un hogar.

Y él iba a encontrar un hogar así para Maggie, que le diera lo que los Cullen le habían dado a él: estabilidad. Un lugar en el que sentirse en casa.

Aunque era muy pequeña para entender de modo racional la precariedad de su situación, sí podría hacerlo de modo emocional, y no quería hacerle pasar por eso.

—Su madre la dejó a mi cargo —dijo él—. Confió en mí para que le encontrase la familia adecuada, aunque ninguno de los dos esperaba que yo tuviera que hacerme cargo del bebé. El caso es que, así las cosas, me encargaré personalmente de todo.

—¿De todo?

—Encontraré una familia que la adopte. Seguro que no es muy difícil. Es preciosa y sólo tiene siete meses. Seguro que hay montones de familias a las que les encantaría convertirla en hija suya.

Otro semáforo y de nuevo, el llanto infantil.

—¿Crees que puede tener hambre?

—No lo sé. La señora que la cuidaba simplemente me la entregó con la bolsa de pañales.

—¿Por qué no aparcas en algún sitio e intentamos darle de comer? Tal vez se sienta mejor después.

—De acuerdo —dijo él. Aquel llanto desesperado le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Aparcó en una gasolinera—. Tengo que llenar el depósito. Creo que las previsiones meteorológicas no se equivocaban, y no quiero que me falte combustible, por si acaso.

Edward salió del coche y empezó a echar gasolina. Isabella subió al asiento trasero con el bebé. Edward no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a Isabella, que estaba sacando el biberón de la bolsa. Se inclinó y empezó a dar de comer a Maggie. La miró acercarse más a la niña y sonreirla, y supo que sus ojos estaban brillando, aunque no le estuviera mirando a él, sino a Maggie. Seguro que la estaba encantando, como hacía con todo el mundo.

Jacob siempre había dicho que Isabella era amable y sociable, la perfecta recepcionista, pero nunca había sido ni una cosa ni la otra con Edward. De hecho, con él se había comportado de modo hostil.

Siempre se metía con él.

Y él no se quedaba atrás.

Sus peleas eran conocidas por todos en el bufete.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

Edward se dio cuenta de que el depósito ya estaba lleno y el surtidor había dejado de bombear. Colocó la manguera en su sitio, cerró el depósito y fue a pagar el combustible, aún asombrado por el modo en que lo afectaba Isabella.

Bella vio a Edward desaparecer en la tienda. La había estado mirando fijamente.

—¿Qué le pasa, Maggie? —le preguntó a la niña.

Ella había notado en su voz que tenía más, motivos para querer encontrarle a Maggie un hogar. Había notado un matiz de dolor, de vulnerabilidad en su voz. Nunca había oído nada así hasta aquel momento,

Sabía que Edward trabajaba mucho como voluntario. Siempre había pensado que para él sería para cumplir el requisito del bufete de que todos sus abogados debían trabajar de forma voluntaria para la comunidad, pero se empezaba preguntar si habría alguna otra razón.

Maggie chupaba la tetina del biberón con entusiasmo. Tenía hambre, a juzgar por la velocidad con que desaparecía el contenido del biberón.

—¿Es que no te daban de comer? —le preguntó Bella.

Maggie sonrió sin soltar la tetina.

—Eres preciosa—le dijo Bella.

Maggie gorjeó y en ese momento, Edward subió al coche.

—¿Estás lista?

—Sí. Me quedaré aquí para que pueda acabarse el biberón antes de llegar a la tienda.

—De acuerdo.

Casi se sintió aliviada de poder sentarse en el asiento trasero con la niña. Así no tendría que ver a Edward mirándola.

Ella no era tímida, pero siempre le hacía sentir como si la estuviera viendo...

Bueno, no estaba segura de lo que podía ver, pero fuera lo que fuera, le hacía sentir incómoda.

Casi tan incómoda como sus nuevas dudas acerca de las motivaciones de Edward.

Al mirar a la niña no pudo evitar pensar en cuando sus hermanos eran pequeños. Su madre le había dejado darles de comer del mismo modo que hacía ahora con Maggie. Cuando su padre se marchó definitivamente, ella pasó a ocuparse dé ellos como algo más que una hermana aunque sólo tenía unos cuantos años más que ellos.

Pero ahora que Brady ya se había graduado, había cumplido con su cometido y podría hacer todo lo que había soñado; No sólo comprar un coche nuevo, sino viajar.

Tal vez incluso salir con hombres.

Aunque no fuera nada serio. Bella no quería una relación seria, sino divertirse, vivir sus sueños... sólo tenía que averiguar cuáles eran.

Suspiró.

—¿Por qué estás tan callada?

Ella se obligó a apartar los recuerdos y el pasado de su mente. Era mejor concentrarse en el presente.

—Tras tanto escándalo, ¿te quejas ahora por el silencio?

—No —dijo él, riéndose—. Escucha, después de hacer la compra, ¿podrías venir a mi casa y ayudarme un rato? Tengo que comprar una cuna y todo lo que vaya a necesitar durante el tiempo que esté conmigo, pero necesito ayuda. Te llevaré de vuelta a la oficina cuando acabemos para que puedas recoger tu coche.

—Desde luego —dijo Bella, sin pensárselo dos veces.

Un par de horas más tarde, el coche estaba lleno de artículos para bebés. Edward había comprado la tienda entera. Verle intentar decidirse entre cientos de aparatos de escucha infantiles había sido... tierno.

Y pensar en la palabra «tierno» aplicada a Edward Anthony Masen le resultaba demasiado extraño a Bella. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa y olvidarse de aquella tarde tan extraña. Ya quedaba poco, pensó cuando llegaron a casa de Edward y él detuvo el coche.

Estudió la casa. No se correspondía con lo que ella había imaginado, aunque tampoco tenía claro lo que había esperado.

Se trataba de una casa de dos pisos en Glenwood Hills, un precioso y antiguo barrio de la ciudad. En el centro del jardín había un árbol enorme que probablemente diese sombra a toda la casa. En aquel momento, sin hojas, parecía un centinela cubierto de nieve.

—Vamos —dijo él—. Si tú sacas a Maggie, yo cargaré con las cosas.

Tardaría un buen rato. Para haber decidido entregar al bebé al cabo de unos días, había comprado más cosas de las que la niña necesitaría para pasar un año: una cuna, un cambiador, ropita, biberones, juguetes, animales de peluche, pañales de tres tallas diferentes, porque no sabían cuál sería la suya, y leche.

—Vamos, Maggie —dijo Bella, soltando la sillita del coche.

—Ten —dijo Edward, lanzándole las llaves.

Bella corrió hasta el porche, donde dejó la sillita de coche en el suelo para abrir la puerta.

—Los interruptores están a la izquierda —gritó Edward.

Bella subió los dos interruptores. Uno encendió la luz del porche y el otro, una lamparita colocada al lado de un sofá de piel. Se quitó las botas y llevó a la niña hasta el sofá.

Echó una mirada a su alrededor, y descubrió que los puntos de atención del salón eran una chimenea y un piano. ¿Acaso tocaba Edward el piano, o era sólo de adorno?

Tenía un gran sofá de piel con un sillón a juego, sobre el que descansaba, descuidadamente, una manta. Había un óleo en la pared; era una escena campestre. Representaba un viejo establo en medio de un paisaje nevado.

En ese momento, Bella recordó que Edward tenía que meter los paquetes y corrió a abrir la puerta.

—Lo siento.

—Nada. Voy a llevar todo a la habitación de invitados. Maggie se quedará allí.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Deja que me ocupe primero de las cosas pequeñas, y después me ayudas con la cuna.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, observándole subir al piso de arriba, para después volverse a la niña—. Vamos a desempaquetarte.

Le quitó el protector que se colocaba por encima de la silla y servía de abrigo.

—Ya estás —dijo, mientras la niña hacía burbujas de saliva—. Me da la impresión de que vas a ser una rompecorazones.

—¿Te responde? —preguntó Edward, con voz divertida.

—No. Aún es muy pequeña.

—Pensaba que no eras una experta.

—Y no lo soy, pero dijiste que tiene siete meses, y no creo que los niños hablen tan pronto.

—Oh.

—Voy a dejarla en la sillita hasta que acabe de ayudarte. No quiero que se meta en líos, porque aunque no pueda hablar, no estoy segura de que no pueda gatear.

Tenía prisa por acabar. Cuando antes acabaran de preparar las cosas del bebé, antes podría salir de allí. Aquella visita a la casa de Edward había dejado sus sentimientos... intranquilos. No sabía por qué.

Le parecía más fácil imaginárselo en un piso de soltero que en aquella acogedora casa. Resultaba cálido, cómodo.

Hogareño.

¿Edward Anthony Masen, hogareño?

Aquello sí que no lo había pensado nunca.

Llevaron la caja que contenía la cuna a la habitación de invitados. Aquella habitación rompió de nuevo los esquemas mentales de Bella de lo que Edward debía tener en su casa. Sobre la cama doble había una colcha, y antiguas fotos familiares decoraban las paredes.

Le hubiera gustado estudiar aquellos retazos de la historia de Edward, pero no sabía por qué. Su casa tal vez no fuera como ella la había imaginado, pero eso no hacía que Anthony dejara de ser la persona más irritante del universo.

—Te dejo con ello —dijo ella, volviendo con la niña para soltarla de la silla mientras Edward montaba la cuna—. Me encanta tu pelo, preciosa —dijo ella, jugueteando con uno de sus rizos rojizos»—. Además, a los hombres les encantan las pelirrojas, ¿lo sabías?

—También les gustan las castañas —dijo Edward.

Bella se dio la vuelta y lo vio al pie de la escalera. ¡Aquel hombre se movía como un gato!

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? —preguntó ella, ignorando sus comentarios.

—Voy a buscar unas herramientas, pero no quiero mentir a la niña. A algunos hombres les gustan las pelirrojas, pero otros preferimos a las castañas.

—Yo... —Bella se quedó callada ante tal declaración.

Si le hubiera dicho aquello cualquier otro hombre, habría pensado que estaba flirteando con ella, pero a Edward ella le gustaba tan poco como él a ella, así que no podía ser eso.

—Deja de vaguear y acaba de una vez. Son más de las ocho: yo tengo que irme a casa, y esta niña, a la cama.

Edward echó un vistazo a su reloj, sin poder creer la hora que era.

—No creía que fuera tan tarde —dijo, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Bella a la niña.

Maggie gorjeó en respuesta y se estiró.

—¿Quieres ponerte de pie? Seguro que dentro de nada estás correteando por aquí. Creo que habíamos comprado unas mantas —dijo, mirando el montón de bolsas.

Con la niña en brazos, buscó en ellas hasta que encontró una manta.

—Aquí está.

La colocó en el suelo y puso a Maggie sobre ella, junto con algunos juguetes. Maggie inmediatamente gateó para agarrarlos.

—Bueno, pues resulta que sí gateas —dijo Bella entre risas, justo cuando Edward volvía a pasar por allí.

—¿Gatea? —preguntó él, arrodillándose al lado de Bella, pero sin tocarla.

—Mírala —ella alejó los juguetes, e inmediatamente, la niña gateó hacia ellos.

Los dos admiraron sus progresos. Edward tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Bella, como si fuese a apoyarse en ella para levantarse. Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio que él tenía la mirada puesta en el bebé y sonreía ligeramente. El momento resultaba muy... íntimo.

Aquel pensamiento la hizo estremecerse.

—¿Has cambiado algún pañal en tu vida? —preguntó a Edward.

Él se agarró a la caja de herramientas como si fuera su escudo.

—No, pero no hay problema. Puedes hacerlo tú mientras acabo de montar la cuna para poderte llevar a tu coche.

—Oh, no. Se supone que sólo te tengo que echar una mano. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando yo no esté? No hay que ser un experto para saber que los bebés necesitan cambios de pañales, y muy frecuentes.

Edward la miraba como si le estuviera diciendo que tenía que enfrentarse a una escuadra de bomberos y a Bella le estaba costando contener la risa.

—Vamos, tienes que aprender.

—Te miraré mientras lo haces. Ya me las apañaré la próxima vez.

—No. Yo te miraré para ver cómo te apañas tú.

—Yo...

—Suelta la caja de herramientas y ven aquí.

Edward aceptó, pero no sin reticencias.

Se sentó en el suelo lentamente y miró a la niña como si se tratara de un animal peligroso.

Bella sacó de una bolsa un pañal y una caja de toallitas.

—Prueba con esto.

Edward se estiró y pareció tomar una determinación.

—Si soy capaz de solucionar complicados asuntos legales y tratar con todo tipo de clientes, seré capaz de aprender a hacerlo.

Bella contuvo la sonrisa mientras le miraba ponerle el pañal a la niña con toda la seriedad de un abogado cerrando un caso.

—Ahora tienes que ajustado con las tiras adhesivas—le dijo, cuando estaba acabando.

—No son tiras adhesivas, sino velcro —dijo él, puntilloso—. Ya está. Un bebé feliz con pañales limpios.

—¿Velcro? Qué novedades. Me siento vieja.

—Pues no lo eres.

—No he dicho que lo sea, sino que me «siento» vieja. Tú sí que eres viejo.

—¿Treinta años te parecen muchos?

—¡Treinta! Eso es una eternidad.

—¿Y tú cuántos tienes?

—Veintisiete.

Veintisiete, y por fin lista para empezar a vivir. Estaba preparada para perseguir sus sueños.

—Sí, ya veo que tres años son una gran diferencia.

—¡Una diferencia enorme! —dijo ella, riéndose.

Él miró al bebé y le dijo:

—Está loca, pero ya te habías dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Desde luego, eres una chica lista.

Maggie hizo un ruidito en respuesta.

—Creo que ha dicho que las chicas se ayudan y que eres tú el que está loco —dijo Bella —. Pero aunque dude de tu salud mental, debo considerarte oficialmente capacitado para cambiarle el pañal a un bebé.

—Gracias por la ayuda. Después de eso, creo que puedo enfrentarme a cualquier cosa.

La niña emitió un débil quejido y Bella alargó los brazos hacia ella. Edward le pasé a Maggie sin más protestas.

—¿Ves el chupete por algún lado?

Edward lo tomó de la sillita y se lo pasó a Bella, rozándole la mano suavemente. Fue un roce tan leve que si hubiera sido otra persona, no lo hubiera notado. Pero era Edward, y ella notaba todo lo que él hacía.

Y la mayor parte de esas cosas le irritaban, se recordó a sí misma.

Pero aquel roce... no había sido nada irritante.

Intentó quitarse la idea de la cabeza mientras colocaba el imperdible del que pendía el chupete en el pijama de la niña.

—El sujetar el chupete con un imperdible, seguro que fue idea de una hermana mayor, cansada de recogerlos del suelo todo el tiempo.

—¿Eres mucho mayor que tus hermanos?

—Tengo tres años más que Collin y cinco más que Brady. Brady acaba de terminar la carrera.

—Muy bien.

—Sí —se dio cuenta de que la conversación empezaba a discurrir peligrosamente hacia el terreno personal y se asustó—. Edward, ¿por qué no intentas acabar de montar ésa cuna? De verdad que me tengo que ir a casa.

Estaba muerta de hambre. Se había saltado la comida y ya había pasado la hora de cenar.

—De acuerdo.

Él corrió a la habitación y ella se sintió aliviada.

Primero, aquella extraña reacción ante el roce de sus manos y después, una conversación casi personal. Habían hablado de sus edades y de sus hermanos.

Una charla normal con Edward... era muy extraño.

Era hora de marcharse a casa.

Isabella lo había llamado Edward. Estaba seguro de que lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, pero el caso era que lo había hecho.

Mientras ajustaba un pasador del lateral de la cuna, pensaba en los momentos que había captado de Isabella, «la persona», no de Isabella, «el arbusto espinoso».

Podía oírla hablar con el bebé, incluso desde el piso de arriba. Estaba cantándole algo.

El día anterior no hubiera creído que Isabella fuera a acceder a ayudarlo y que fuera a estar al día siguiente sentada en el salón de su casa.

Colocó el colchón en el interior de la cuna y corrió escaleras abajo.

—He acabado con la cuna y creo que me las puedo apañar con el resto, así que cuando quieras.

—Déjame acabar de darle este biberón. Después nos iremos.

Él se sentó frente a ella.

—Isabella...

—Bella—lo corrigió ella.

—¿Bella?

—Sí. He sido Isabella durante demasiados años. Voy a volver a ser Bella.

—Bella —dijo él, estudiándola un momento—. Te queda bien.

Podía haber ignorado su petición, al igual que ella hacía al llamarlo Edward, pero al mirarla se dio cuenta de que aquel cambio era realmente importante.

Incluso aunque no le debiera una, que sí se la debía, no aplastaría el significado de aquel nombre.

—Bella —repitió—. Quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho. Quiero decir...

—No te preocupes. Supongo que esto significa que me debes una, y ya encontraré el modo de cobrarme.

—Sé que lo harás —dijo él, riéndose.

Ella se volvió a mirar a la niña y Edward se recostó en la silla para mirarla. Era una ocupación agradable.

Si la hubiera conocido en una fiesta, hubiera tratado de conseguir su número de teléfono lo antes posible. La hubiera llamado, quedado con ella y roto antes de que la cosa hubiera ido demasiado en serio.

Del mismo modo que sabía que no quería tener hijos, Edward estaba seguro de no querer mezclarse en una relación larga. Había decidido hacía tiempo que era mejor estar solo.

Pero Bella Swan era diferente: trabajaba con él, y por algún motivo, él no le caía bien. Dos buenas razones para contener la atracción física.

Pero si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, entonces...

—Edward —dijo ella con el bebé en brazos—, creo que ha acabado. Cuando quieras nos vamos.

—Oh, claro.

Bella se levantó y sentó a la niña en su sillita, antes de volver a forrarse de capas.

—¿Por qué no te pones un abrigo más gordo y te evitas ese look de armario con piernas?

—¿Estás seguro de que tiene que importarte mi forma de vestir, Anthony? —preguntó ella.

Otra vez volvía a ser Anthony, lo que quería decir que la había irritado.

—No quería decir eso. Es sólo que a pesar de las capas, no pareces suficientemente abrigada.

—Bueno, pues para tu información, hoy mismo estaba pensando en comprarme un abrigo nuevo.

—Pero el invierno casi ha acabado.

—¿De verdad?

Él abrió la puerta y se encontró ante una muralla blanca. Ni siquiera podía ver el final del porche. No había modo de salir de allí con la niña, y aun sin ella, hubiera sido una locura conducir con aquella ventisca.

—Pues parece que no, has ganado tú. Y también parece que te vas a quedar a pasar la noche.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Espero que les gustara. La trilogía se llama Hechizo de amor, la vamos a subir tres diferentes personas, cada una un libro diferente. Hasta el jueves**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_La historia es de Holly Jacobs y los personajes de SM, yo solo lo adapto_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

—Parece que te vas a tener que quedar esta noche. Con esta tormenta las carreteras están impracticables.

Bella escuchó las palabras de Edward, pero se negaba a creerlas.

—No puede estar tan mal —dijo, saliendo a la puerta para echar un vistazo.

Su corazón se hundió al mirar la nieve. Ni siquiera podía ver la casa de enfrente.

—Oh.

—Pues sí —dijo Edward, que parecía tan desilusionado como lo estaba ella.

—Pero no puedo quedarme aquí.

Quería ir a casa, quería meterse en la cama con un buen libro.

No quería estar con Edward Masen, que parecía tan poco entusiasmado con el plan como lo estaba ella.

—Si estuviéramos nosotros dos solos, me arriesgaría a intentarlo —dijo él—, pero, ¿de verdad que quieres sacar a Maggie en estas condiciones?

—No —dijo ella, cerrando la puerta y asumiendo su derrota.

Deseaba ir a casa más que ninguna otra cosa y olvidar los pensamientos que le había producido Edward Masen, lo que le había hecho sentir incómoda.

Pelearse con él era más fácil que sentir... no estaba segura de lo que era aquello, pero estaba segura de que era un sentimiento amable, cálido y...

No era que se sintiera a gusto con Edward; al mirarlo sintió que se le encendía la sangre en las venas.

Intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y mantenerla tan fría como la ventisca que soplaba en el exterior.

Edward estaba hablando.

—... he puesto la cuna de Maggie en la habitación de invitados, pero la cama está libre. Yo puedo quedarme en esa cama y tú dormirás en la mía.

¿Dormir en la cama de Edward? Arroparse con las mismas sábanas que él usaba todos los días. Sintió que una oleada de calor la invadía.

Era demasiado íntimo.

No podía hacerlo y no lo haría.

De ningún modo.

Con mirar a la ventisca no conseguía enfriar sus sensaciones.

—No, gracias de todos modos —dijo ella—. Dormiré con Maggie.

Edward parecía empeñado.

—Pero estarás más cómoda…

—Durmiendo con Maggie —repuso, acabando la frase por él—. Es mi última palabra.

Él pareció querer seguir discutiendo, pero por fin lo pensó mejor.

—De acuerdo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Como quieras. Voy a preparar algo para cenar. No sé tú, pero yo me muero de hambre.

—Tengo hambre —admitió ella—. Tal vez prefieras que cocine yo...

—¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades culinarias?

—No es eso, sino que estoy demasiado hambrienta como para arriesgarme.

—¿O que eres demasiado cobarde? —dijo él, bromista.

—Tal vez.

—Tú te ocupas de Maggie y yo de la cena. Confía en mí.

—De acuerdo... no me queda otro remedio.

Isabella, no, ya no debía utilizar aquel nombre, Bella, se quedó en el salón hablándole a la niña mientras él se dirigía a la cocina.

Bella.

Sonrió al pensar en aquel nuevo nombre. No estaba seguro de cuál era su significado, pero desde luego, le quedaba bien.

Tenía que emplearse a fondo para cocinar algo que la dejara impresionada.

Por desgracia, «impresionante» no era uno de los adjetivos que se podía aplicar a la comida que él preparaba.

Si tenía suerte, podía llegar a «comestible».

Abrió el armario de la despensa, esperando que le llegara alguna idea culinaria espectacular, pero sin resultados. Probó en la nevera.

Una docena de huevos.

En el segundo estante, el queso parecía estar en buen estado. No había nada creciendo sobre él.

Una tortilla.

Podía hacer una tortilla, lo cual, de las cosas que sabía hacer, era la que más posibilidades tenía de ganarse el apelativo de increíble.

Pero incluso una buena tortilla no era algo increíble de por sí. Entonces se acordó del pan italiano. Le puso mantequilla, queso y sal de ajo, y lo metió al horno sin pensárselo un segundo.

Mientras batía los huevos, se dio cuenta de que no sólo tenía a una mujer en el salón, sino también un bebé. Siguió batiendo los huevos con más fuerza de la que era necesaria.

Aquel día había sido un torbellino de cambios. Cuando salió de casa por la mañana no podía imaginar lo que le esperaba.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer el lunes era encontrar una familia adoptiva para Maggie McAllister. Unos padres, un hogar. Gente que la quisiera de verdad.

Sería una adopción abierta y él tendría que participar en el proceso de elección de la familia. No podía dejar esa responsabilidad a nadie más.

Tal vez Siobhan tuviera un seguro de vida, tendría que comprobarlo, pero de todos modos, se ocuparía de que a Maggie no le faltara de nada. Él tenía mucho dinero y nadie en quien gastarlo, así que abriría una cuenta para ella, para que no tuviera que preocuparse durante sus años de instituto por poder ir a la universidad, como le había pasado a él.

Sólo había visto a Siobhan McAllister dos veces: cuando fue a hablar acerca del testamentó y después cuando acudió a firmar todos los papeles. Por eso se sorprendió a sí mismo aceptando su propuesta, pero de algún modo se sintió vinculado a ella.

Se preguntaba el motivo de su aceptación y el motivo de su vínculo. Lo único que se le ocurría era que había visto en Siobhan algo de lo que había en sí mismo. A una persona sola.

Y ahora estaba a cargo de su hija.

Haría todo lo posible por que Maggie no estuviera nunca sola. Se preocuparía de ello del mismo modo que se preocuparía por que tuviera los mejores padres del mundo. Gente que dispusiera de tiempo para ella y que la quisiera por encima de todo.

Lo haría por Siobhan y por Maggie.

Y tal vez, siendo honestos, lo haría también por sí mismo. Cuando estaba perdido y solo en el mundo, los Cullen lo habían acogido. Se sentía como si al ayudar a Maggie estuviera pagando una deuda.

—Oye, Anthony —dijo ella, entrando de repente en la cocina y arrancándolo de sus pensamientos—. No huele nada mal.

—Espero que una tortilla de queso te parezca bien. Me muero de hambre y quiero algo rápido.

—Me parece perfecto —dijo ella, muy agradable.

Casi demasiado. Bella Swan no era una persona agradable.

Lo único que lo había salvado de ponerle nervioso ante tanta amabilidad era que lo había llamado Anthony.

—Hay una botella de vino en la nevera, si te apetece una copa—dijo él.

—Claro. ¿Y los vasos?

—Encima del fregadero —contestó, intentando no fijarse en que al ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar los vasos, se le había levantado un poco la blusa, revelando una minúscula porción de piel blanca.

Después de todo, en cualquier sitio veía mucho más que eso.

Pero en su interior se produjo un ligero fogonazo al que, si hubiera sido con otra mujer, hubiera llamado deseo.

Pero desear a Bella estaba fuera de toda consideración.

La mayoría de los días eran adversarios encarnizados. Aquel día, habían firmado un pacto por Maggie. Cuando acabase la tormenta, estaba seguro de que las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

—Aquí tienes —dijo ella, pasándole un vaso de Vino. Otro roce. Igual de sutil que el anterior, pero otra vez la misma sensación. Si no podía ser deseo, tenía que ser una úlcera.

Seguró que era eso.

Isabella Swan había acabado por provocarle una úlcera.

Probablemente le había subido la tensión, y eso explicaría la extraña sensación que notaba en todo el cuerpo.

—He acostado a Maggie en la cuna —dijo ella—. Estaba agotada.

La sensación se vio sustituida por una oleada de pánico.

La habitación de invitados, en el otro piso, parecía a millas de distancia. ¿Qué pasaría si lloraba? ¿Y si se ahogaba?

Como si pudiera notar su temor, ella siguió.

—Está completamente dormida. Está bien.

—¿Has encendido el aparato de escucha? —preguntó, dudando si subir a ver a la niña.

—Sí —dijo ella, con una carcajada—. El receptor está encima de la mesa.

Edward suspiró de alivio. No se había dado cuenta de que cuando entró tenía el receptor en las manos, probablemente, porque cuando estaba presente, sólo tenía ojos para ella.

Y no lo decía con el sentimiento de un hombre hacia una mujer, sino porque tenía que estar alerta con ella. Era como un picor del que nunca se pudiera librar. Bella lo volvía loco. Así era ella.

—¿Está lo suficientemente alto como para oírla?

—Sí —repuso ella, llevándose el aparato al oído—. Si escuchas con cuidado puedes oír su respiración.

—Bien —el bebé respiraba: una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

Se concentró en la tortilla, que era más fácil que concentrarse en Bella.

Parecía que se hubieran quedado sin conversación. Edward no sabía qué más decir para llenar el silencio, pero no tenía problemas con aquello.

Bella se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y le miró dar la vuelta a la tortilla.

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba dando breves sorbos de vino, como si se sintiera en casa. En su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa y él se preguntó en qué estaría pensando, aunque no se lo preguntó.

—¿Sabes qué estaba pensando? —dijo ella, casi adivinando sus pensamientos de nuevo.

—¿Hmmm? —murmuró, porque no quería parecer, ni lo estaba, interesado por lo que pensase Bella.

—Estaba recordando una Nochebuena, cuando era pequeña. Hubo una terrible tormenta de nieve y todo cerró. Aquélla fue la parte mala.

—¿Hubo una parte buena? —preguntó Edward, ante su silencio.

—Sí, muy buena. Mi madre tenía que trabajar esa noche. Pagaban las horas extras al doble de lo habitual y necesitábamos el dinero. Pero todo se cerró por la tormenta y ella no pudo llegar al trabajo. Perdimos el dinero, pero ganamos algo más importante aún. Estábamos juntos. Jugamos a juegos de mesa.

Su mirada estaba perdida, pero en sus labios se dibujaba una suave sonrisa.

Edward no lo admitiría ante nadie, pero se sentía atrapado por lo que veía ante sus ojos, y el recuerdo que ella estaba evocando.

—Brady era aún muy pequeño, así que jugaba conmigo —continuó—. Hicimos chocolate y nos quedamos dormidos en el salón. Por la mañana nos despertaron los chicos. Mamá y yo les miramos abrir los regalos desde debajo de las mantas. No había mucho, nunca lo había, pero estaban muy felices. Todos lo estábamos. Eso es lo que me recuerda esta tormenta. Mi hogar.

—¿Quedarte atrapada conmigo te recuerda a tu hogar? —preguntó, seguro de haber entendido mal.

Aquello la sacó de la nostalgia.

—Tú no —le aseguró —, sino la nieve. Las tormentas. Me gustan cuando no tengo que salir de casa porque me recuerdan las mejores navidades de mi vida.

—Me alegro de no ser yo —dijo Edward, sintiendo un pinchazo que tenía que ser de alivio. Desde luego, sería de locos que le agradase que Bella se sintiera así en su casa.

—Estaría loca si me hicieras evocar dulces recuerdos de hogar y seguridad.

—Bueno, lo estás —dijo, sonriéndola para hacerle saber que estaba bromeando.

Ella no debió haberse dado cuenta de eso, porque lo miró con dureza.

—Déjalo. Siento haber dicho nada, Anthony.

Tenía que haberle dicho que estaba bromeando, pero a decir verdad, la prefería cuando estaba molesta con él. De hecho, esa vez había pronunciado su nombre con el mismo tono que solía emplear, y eso garantizaba que las cosas seguían como siempre, porque al escuchar su historia, casi se había sentido reconfortado y amable.

Y eso no era bueno. Molestarla era mejor.

Mientras sacaba el pan del horno y lo repartía en dos platos, junto con la tortilla, echó un vistazo hacia ella y la vio rígida, con el ceño fruncido, y le pareció... extraño.

Tal vez no quisiera una relación cálida y amigable con Bella, pero tampoco quería verla enfadada.

Colocó uno de los platos frente a ella, y el otro lo puso en el sitio donde se sentó.

—Gracias —dijo Bella.

Una palabra.

Le ponía nervioso estar con Bella en silencio. Se sentía más cómodo cuando se metían el uno con el otro. Bella no era de las que sufren en silencio.

Cuando Maggie dio un breve resoplido, se sintió aliviado.

—¿Crees que debo ir a ver cómo está?

—Está bien.

Dos palabras. Ya era algo, aunque seguía sin saber dónde quería llegar.

—Cuéntame más cosas de tu familia.

—No, muchas gracias.

Tres palabras, pero no parecían ser un gran avance. Estaba enfadada.

Bella solía estar enfadada cuando él estaba delante, pero por algún extraño motivo, aquella vez era diferente. No tenía que haber hecho ese estúpido comentario.

—Escucha, lo siento.

Ella tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo. Yo también tengo una historia de ventiscas.

Ella no dijo nada, pero lo miró a los ojos. Edward se lo tomó como una invitación para continuar.

—Crecí en un barrio de Seattle, Bethel Park. Allí no nieva tanto como en Forks, parece mentira lo que cambia la climatología con sólo viajar unas horas hacia el norte. Creo que sigo sin haberme acostumbrado a este tiempo.

Ella tomó un trocito de tortilla. Lo masticó sin hacer ninguna mueca, así que debía de gustarle, lo cual era bueno. Una pena que siguiera sin caerle bien a ella.

—Bueno, el caso es que nos quedamos bloqueados por una tormenta de nieve. Todo se cerró. Ahora que vivo en Forks, me parece extraño. Allí bastaban unos centímetros de nieve para bloquear toda la ciudad, pero aquí se necesita bastante más que eso. El caso es que Emmett y yo decidimos ir a montar en trineo. El problema era que no teníamos trineos.

—¿Emmett?—preguntó ella.

—Un…un amigo.

Nunca sabía cómo llamar a Emmett ya sus padres. Para él eran más que amigos. Más que familia, pero era muy difícil explicar una relación de ese tipo, así que decidió dejarlo en amigos.

—Decidimos que era el día perfecto para montar en trineo.

—¿Qué hicisteis?

—Agarramos un viejo colchón que su madre tenía en el garaje y lo llevamos hasta la colina del colegio, cerca de casa. En Seattle no nieva mucho, pero no les faltan colinas. Aquélla era tremenda. Como el colchón por sí solo no funcionaba muy bien como trineo, lo cubrimos con bolsas de basura y cinta adhesiva. Entonces nos subimos al colchón y bajamos por la colina como si fuera un tobogán.

Él sonrió.

—Parece divertido —dijo ella lentamente.

Volvía a hablar con él, y, si no se equivocaba, parecía estar sonriendo. Debía de haberlo perdonado.

—Fue muy divertido —respondió él, animado—. Cuando la cinta adhesiva empezó a despegarse, decidimos bajar una vez más, pero desde la parte más empinada de la colina, sin comprobar lo que había abajo.

—Oh—oh... —dijo ella, imaginando lo que seguía a continuación.

—Justo. Había una encina gigante en la parte inferior de la colina. El golpe fue tremendo.

—¿Les pasó algo?

—Yo me rompí el tobillo y Emmett, la nariz. Aún tiene la marca. La señora C. intentó convencerle de que aquello le daba carácter, que parecía un campeón de boxeo.

Ella se rió, y su risa hizo que toda la cocina se llenase de la misma calidez que había notado antes Edward. Debía intentar luchar contra ello, pero no pudo encontrar fuerzas.

Se echó a reír con ella.

Por primera vez, simplemente hablaron, compartiendo parte de su vida con el otro.

Aquello hizo que Edward se sintiera raro. No pudo identificar el sentimiento, así que decidió dejarlo correr.

Por el momento, se llevaban bien, y era suficiente.

Por el momento.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Se que dije que actualizaría el jueves por que pensaba que lo tenía libre, pero tengo que trabajarlo (es 15 de agosto en CR día de la madre). Así que aqui esta el cap. Disfruten. El proximo lo subo el domingo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_La historia es de Holly Jacobs y los personajes de SM, yo solo lo adapto_**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Bella se despertó con la sensación de que algo iba mal. Podía oír la respiración de otra persona a su lado.

Y, puesto que ella dormía sola, allí estaba pasando algo raro.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio la cuna. Maggie.

Un bebé, la ventisca, la tortilla... empezaba a recordar.

Había pasado la noche en casa de Edward.

Habían cenado juntos y después habían hablado y reído mientras fregaban los platos. Después de eso, Maggie se había despertado, Bella le había dado de comer y la había acostado, antes de irse ella a dormir en la habitación de invitados de Edward. Con una de sus viejas camisetas como pijama.

Echó un vistazo al reloj.

Eran las siete. Maggie había dormido toda la noche de un tirón.

Probablemente debía levantarse y ducharse antes de que se despertara. Empezó a retirar la colcha, pero inmediatamente se tapó otra vez para conservar el calor.

La calefacción debía de haberse apagado durante la noche.

Podía quedarse en la cama y esperar a que Edward se levantara y volviera a ponerla en marcha.

Pensó en Maggie y, apretando los dientes, se levantó para ir hasta la cuna de la ñiña. Lo único que podía ver de ella era una mata de pelo rojo.

Le tocó la mejilla con suavidad y comprobó, aliviada, que estaba caliente.

Temblando, llegó hasta la habitación de Edward y llamó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

La abrió y lo llamó. Nada. Lo llamó más fuerte. Esa vez obtuvo como respuesta un sonoro ronquido.

Consciente de que la casa tenía que estar caliente antes de que se congelaran las tuberías, antes de que se congelaran todos, se acercó a la cama a oscuras y sacudió su hombro. Su hombro desnudo.

Estaba cálido. Casi caliente.

Desde luego, hablaba en términos de temperatura, no en términos de atractivo físico.

No era que no fuera atractivo, sí lo era, pero eso no significaba que ella se sintiera atraída por él. Nada de eso, aunque el resto de la población femenina se pusiese a sus pies, Bella nunca haría algo así. Ella tenía mucha más... conciencia. Eso, conciencia.

—Edward —dijo ella—. Vamos, despierta. Se ha apagado la calefacción.

—¿Qué?

—Edward, vamos. Estoy preocupada por la niña.

Eso funcionó. Se sentó como un rayo en la cama.

—¿Qué le pasa a la niña?

—Nada por ahora, pero la casa está muy fría. Tienes que encender la calefacción o la chimenea, o hacer algo.

—Estás temblando. Vuelve a la cama hasta que vea qué pasa.

Bella sabía que tenía que haber protestado, pero tenía demasiado frío.

—Gracias. Dame un grito si me necesitas.

Ella corrió a la habitación de invitados y se hundió bajo las mantas. Lo único que deseaba era irse a casa, o al trabajo. Ir a algún sitio.

Había tenido unos sueños muy extraños. En sus sueños, ella estaba con un hombre, que se parecía mucho a Edward. Pero no podía ser él. Después de todo, si estaba soñando con Edward, debía ser una pesadilla, no el tipo de sueño apasionado que acababa de tener.

Oyó un sonido procedente de la cuna. Se levantó arropada con la colcha y se asomó.

—Hola, dormilona.

Maggie respondió con uno de sus gorjeos.

—¿Eres una niña muy buena, verdad?

Bella se inclinó y la tomó en brazos.

—Vamos abajo a ver si Edward ha encendido el fuego. Allí hará calor y te cambiaremos el pañal y te daremos el desayuno.

Con la niña arropada con su manta, y ella con la colcha arrastrando tras de sí, bajó al salón, donde Edward ya había encendido la chimenea.

—Oh, qué bueno eres —dijo ella, sentándose en el suelo para estar más cerca del calor—. Como premio, este pañal se lo cambiaré yo.

—Si la forma de librarse de cambiar pañales es encendiendo fuegos, tendrás fuego basto julio.

—Pero yo no estaré aquí en julio. De hecho, no me quedaré mucho tiempo —la cara con que la miraba Edward la puso nerviosa—. No me quedaré mucho, ¿verdad?

—¿Has mirado por la ventana?

—No—dijo ella.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas cómo estaba todo ayer? —ella asintió con la cabeza—. Pues hoy está mucho peor. No hay electricidad, por eso no tenemos calefacción. Por suerte, tengo una estufa de leña en el sótano. Los antiguos dueños de la casa la utilizaban para calentarse y me alegro de que esté allí en ocasiones como ésta. Iré a encenderla mientras te ocupas de Maggie, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Él se marchó y Bella se sintió descorazonada. Estaba atrapada con Edward, y no sabía por cuánto tiempo.

La noche anterior había sido extraña. Casi íntima. Habían compartido anécdotas familiares y el cuidado de la niña. Parecían una pareja.

Pero la última persona en el mundo con la que ella quería estar era con Edward Anthony Masen.

Y estaba atrapada con él.

—Genial —le dijo a Maggie—. Esto es genial.

La niña se rió. No parecía importarle la nieve.

Bueno, una persona feliz de tres.

—Edward —dijo Bella, para romper el silencio.

Estaba atrapada en su casa, sentada a su lado en el sillón. Lo menos que podía hacer era hablar con ella.

El día había pasado lentamente y ellos habían centrado su actividad en el tiempo o en el bebé. Bella había empezado a dudar qué necesitaba más atención; si las tormentas de nieve o los bebés.

Edward había sacado un quitanieves de aire caliente y había intentado limpiar la acera y parte de la calle de nieve, pero pocos minutos después de dejarlo, estaba todo igual que al principio. No dejaba de nevar.

Bella sabía que le había tocado la parte buena de las tareas. Ella se quedaba en casa con Maggie, al lado del fuego.

Maggie sabía gatear y sentarse, aunque a veces le fallaba un poco el equilibrio, pero Bella estaba encantada con ella. A la niña también parecía gustarle mostrar sus habilidades y no paraba de parlotear y canturrear, contenta.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Maggie McAllister, dormida en los brazos de Edward, le había robado el corazón. Aquel sentimiento cálido que envolvía a Bella tenía que ser por Maggie, no por el hombre que la acunaba.

Tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran Edward y Maggie.

Intentó leer, pero todos los libros de Edward eran de suspense o misterio, lo cual no le interesaba para nada y no podía centrarse en la historia.

Por eso no dejaba de mirar a Edward a escondidas. Incluso cuando la enfadaba era más interesante que la biblioteca que tenía en casa.

El modo en que acunaba a Maggie... le estaba afectando.

No. No era Edward, sino la falta de un buen libro. Daría lo que fuera por una buena historia de amor.

Pero Edward no era un hombre de romances. A juzgar por la serie de mujeres a las que había visto entrar y salir de su vida, no le gustaban los compromisos a largo plazo, pero tal vez con la niña fuera diferente.

—Edward —repitió Bella—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Maggie? ¿Vas a dejar que se marche?

Desde luego, tampoco era un hombre hablador y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—No voy simplemente a «dejar que se marche». Voy a encontrar el hogar perfecto para ella. El mejor. Y la gente hará cola para adoptarla.

—Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte con ella? Pensé que, puesto que has pasado un tiempo con ella, tal vez hubieras cambiado de idea.

Si Edward se quedaba con Maggie, Bella podría visitarla. Podría cuidarla, siempre.

—Estoy seguro de que no me la voy a quedar. No voy a tener niños. Nunca —su tono de voz era firme, como si estuviera haciendo una declaración.

La fantasía de Bella de ser la Mary Poppins de la vida de Maggie se evaporó en un instante. Sintió una oleada de tristeza.

—Es una pena. Te he observado cuando estás con ella, y serías un buen padre.

—Lo cual demuestra lo poco que sabes —dijo, antes de guardar silencio.

Bella se dio cuenta de que había tocado una antigua herida, y alargó la mano para tomarle la suya. Pretendía ser una caricia desenfadada y reconfortante, pero no fue así para ella.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Acababa de descubrir que Edward era algo más que un compañero de trabajo que la irritaba. Sentía algo por él, algo que iba más allá de las bromas y las risas.

Apartó su mano de él. Deseaba que todo quedase ahí y poder volver a la semana siguiente al trabajo y a su antigua rutina de meterse el uno con el otro. De repente, temió que esa situación no volviera a darse.

—No tienes una perspectiva completa—dijo Edward—. Sólo me has visto con Maggie ayer y hoy. Eso no es nada, sólo son dos días. Cualquiera puede ser un buen padre durante dos días, pero lo que estamos discutiendo es la vida entera de Maggie McAllister. Y ella se merece algo mejor que yo.

—¿Y no crees que vayas a ser siempre tan cariñoso con ella?

—Sé que no lo seré.

—Por mucho que odie decirlo, dado que es un cumplido, lo diré de todos modos: No estoy de acuerdo contigo —sonrió—. Ya sabes que pensar lo peor de ti es mi pasatiempo favorito, pero he visto otra cara de ti, la cara que intentas ocultar. No han sido sólo dos días, sino desde que hace meses aceptaste la responsabilidad de ser el tutor de esta niña. Es el tiempo que trabajas como voluntario en Nuestro Hogar, ayudando a esos niños que no tienen a nadie a su lado. Y ahora, Maggie. Cuando la tomas en brazos, el sentimiento es muy profundo. La niña no podría pedir nada más; te preocupas por ella y la querrás.

—Cuidado, estás hablando con el corazón —dijo él en tono burlón.

Aquello era suficiente normalmente para enfurecer a Bella, pero esa vez no lo consiguió. Ella sentía algo distinto, algo que no estaba dispuesta a analizar, pero estaba segura de que no era ira.

—Como abogado —continuó—, tengo que analizar cada caso y trabajar según una estrategia basada en los hechos de los que dispongo. Las cosas no son sólo como dice el cliente, no es sólo si es inocente o culpable, y tampoco lo que me afecte la historia. Es todo en su conjunto.

—¿Y vas a compartir toda tu historia conmigo?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Basta con decir que las circunstancias de mi pasado me llevan a decir que no debo arriesgarme a ser padre. Dicen que uno imita a sus padres con sus hijos, y yo no le desearía eso a ningún niño. Así que he tomado la decisión de no tenerlos. Nunca. Ni siquiera a Maggie.

Ella no quiso seguir discutiendo. Le daba igual lo que le hubieran hecho sus padres, ella sabía que nada podría hacer que él no fuera un buen padre. Aquello sólo podía hacerle mejor aún.

Pero podía ver en la expresión de su rostro que no la creía y no lo haría nunca.

Ella creía haber visto todas las caras de Edward: el abogado fuerte y con confianza en sí mismo, el que hacía reír a la gente, el que tenía a las mujeres haciendo cola, pero sin dejarlas acercarse demasiado a él. Pero entonces podía ver mucho más. Podía intentar decírselo, pero no la creería, así que lo dejó en un:

—De acuerdo.

Él pareció sorprenderse.

—¿Ya está? ¿No vas a presionarme ni a pincharme?

—Si alguna vez quieres contarme más cosas, yo te escucharé. Para eso están los amigos.

—¿Somos amigos?

Ella sonrió.

—Por extraño que parezca, eso creo. Si lo hubieras dicho la semana pasada, me hubiera reído en tu cara. Pero, aquí sentada, me he dado cuenta de que algo ha cambiado entre nosotros.

—No dejes que cambie mucho —dijo él, muy serio.

—¿Qué?

—Amigos está bien, pero no sé te ocurra enamorarte de mí. Incluso si estuviera buscando tener una relación, que no es así, no sería contigo. Eres el tipo de mujer que quiere llegar hasta el final, y eso es lo último que deseo. Por el simple motivo de que nos mataríamos uno al otro. Así que, deja de hacerte ilusiones. Yo no soy tu hombre ideal.

Los hombres suelen tener un ego frágil. Bella intentó contenerse, pero no pudo. De su garganta escapó una tremenda carcajada.

La niña se sobresaltó en los brazos de Edward, pero después se acurrucó más en su pecho y volvió a dormirse.

Bella procuró contenerse, pero pronto se estaba riendo con tantas ganas que se le escapaban lágrimas de los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, confundido.

Su confusión sólo consiguió hacerle reír aún más.

Ella se detuvo e intentó calmarse.

—Escucha, Edward. He descubierto que me caes bien, que es casi un milagro, pero, ¿amarte? —se siguió riendo.

—De acuerdo, pero no ha sido para tanto —dijo él, molesto.

—Claro que lo ha sido. ¿Tú y yo? En el bufete nadie podría reponerse de la sorpresa. Admito que hay más en ti de lo que creía, eso está claro. Creo que serías un gran padre para Maggie. ¿Pero como novio? ¿Como prometido? Anthony, yo estoy esperando a mi verdadero príncipe, y no me conformaré con menos de eso. Tú vas dejando un rastro de mujeres abandonadas tras de ti. Vamos a ponernos de acuerdo aquí y ahora en que puede que nuestra relación haya cambiado un poquito, pero no lo suficiente como para que esté deseando salir contigo.

—De acuerdo.

Maggie bostezó y se estiró. Empezaba a abrir los ojos.

Salvada por la niña, pensó Bella. Hablar con Edward acerca de relaciones personales era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Acaba de pasar la máquina quitanieves. Si han llegado hasta aquí, las calles principales deben de estar despejadas.

—¿Quieres decir que me puedo ir a casa? —preguntó Bella con una gran sonrisa.

Edward se sintió un poco molesto. No tenía por qué parecer tan contenta con la noticia.

Pero no era sólo su sonrisa lo que le molestaba; la sensación no se le había quitado desde su ataque de risa de hacía un rato.

No era que quisiera que ella se enamorara de él.

¿Bella enamorada de él?

Aquella idea no se tenía en pie. Pero aun así, su risa incontenible resultaba casi insultante.

Muchas mujeres pensaban que él era un buen partido. Tenía éxito, era ambicioso y se lavaba los dientes con frecuencia. Bella podía encontrar algo peor.

Pero se merecía algo mejor, se dijo a sí mismo.

Y se sintió aún más confuso.

—Dejó de nevar hace un par de horas. Ha vuelto el suministro eléctrico y nuestra calle está despejada. Sí, creo que es hora de llevarte a casa.

Edward también estaba contento. Había estado en compañía de Bella durante veinticuatro horas, lo cual era un día entero más de lo necesario.

—¡Genial! Déjame subir a cambiar a Maggie antes de abrigarla para el viaje.

Tomó a la niña en brazos y subió las escaleras casi bailando.

No hacía falta que se pusiera tan contenta. Tampoco se habían peleado ni nada parecido.

Los dos se habían comportado muy bien. Nadie del bufete hubiera podido creer que habían pasado un día juntos y que siguieran vivos.

Estaba el incidente de la risa histérica, pero aquello no había sido una pelea, aunque no hubiera tenido que reírse tanto. Aunque tampoco era que hubiera herido sus sentimientos.

Después de todo, ella había estado sentada, haciendo como si leyera, cuando se había pasado todo el rato mirándolos a él y al bebé.

Lo último que necesitaba era que Bella Swan se enamorara de él.

Apretó un botón de su llavero y arrancó el coche. Quería que el interior estuviera caliente para Maggie.

—Estamos listas —dijo Bella—. Ahora sólo tenemos que abrigarla.

—Tardaremos más, porque tienes que ponerte todas esas capas, así que empieza a abrigarte tú y yo me ocuparé de Maggie.

Ella lo miró. Era una mirada normal de Bella, llena de furia

Un clásico.

Aquello era bueno, porque nada había parecido normal entre los dos desde que la había recogido el día anterior.

—Vamos, Maggie. Tienes que ayudarme a abrochar todos estos botones.

Se concentró en ponerle a la niña su traje para la nieve y en ignorar a Bella mientras se envolvía en jerseys, bufandas, guantes y demás. A pesar de todo, no parecía lo suficientemente abrigada, y sí rígida e incómoda.

Aquella mujer necesitaba un abrigo.

Un abrigo de invierno, largo, que le abrigase también las piernas. ¿No se daba cuenta de que vivía en Forks? Era un sitio frío y nevado durante seis meses al año. ¿Cómo no estaba preparada?

—Ya está —dijo, cuando hubo acabado de abrochar botones.

—Yo también.

—¿Vamos? El coche ya debe de estar caliente.

—No te he oído salir.

—Tiene arranque automático.

—Oh, justo lo que estaba pensando ayer. Cuando me compre un coche nuevo, tendrá arranque automático y asientos calefactantes. Tal incluso tracción a las cuatro ruedas —dijo, esperanzada.

Edward, que conocía el coche de Bella, deseó que no quedara demasiado para que pudiera comprarse ese coche.

—Vamos —dijo, abriendo la puerta y sintiendo el frío polar en la cara—. Cierra la puerta, voy a llevar a Maggie al coche.

Ajustó la sillita de la niña al asiento trasero del coche y se sentó al mismo tiempo que Bella.

—¿Por qué no me dices dónde vives? Deja el coche en el bufete. Aunque el tiempo ha mejorado, no me gusta la idea de que conduzcas. Te recogeré para ir a trabajar el lunes.

Él había esperado que ella se negase, pero le sorprendió cuando dijo:

—Es una buena idea, pero no te preocupes por lo de recogerme. A Jacob le pilla de paso mi casa. Le llamaré.

—De acuerdo.

Por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo. Si tenía que recoger a Bella el lunes, tendría que desviarse, y la verdad era que con preparar a la niña para salir tendría suficiente motivo de retraso.

Sí, así estaba bien.

Otra vez aquella extraña sensación.

Edward agradeció que la carretera requiriese grandes dosis de concentración. No dejaba tiempo para hablar, y estaba seguro de que Bella y él habían tenido suficiente charla para varios meses.

La llevó hasta su piso y aparcó.

—Gracias de nuevo. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.

Ella le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

—No ha sido nada. Odio decir esto, pero, ha sido un placer.

—Yo... —olvidó lo que quería decir al mirar a Bella sonriente. Era asombroso cómo le había robado la habilidad para hilvanar las palabras una tras otra, haciéndole desear—Antes de que pudiera saberlo, se inclinó y la besó. Un beso suave que la invitaba a pedir más, pero sin insistencia.

Un beso que esperó, preparado para apartarse, pero deseoso de más.

Los labios de Bella se ablandaron, hundiéndose en los suyos, saboreándolos...

Fue Edward el que rompió el contacto, apartándose.

—Hum, gracias —dijo.

Bella se quedó sentada un momento, como hipnotizada. Pronto esa expresión se vio reemplazada por otra de sorpresa. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido.

—De nada. Adiós —dijo mientras abría la puerta, salía a toda prisa y cerraba de un portazo.

Edward la miró entrar a la carrera en el pequeño y viejo bloque.

¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer?

Tres horas después, seguía sin averiguar qué le había poseído para besar a Isabella Swan.

Maggie estaba dormida. La puso en la cuna y subió el volumen del aparato de escucha al máximo, de modo que pudiera oírla respirar.

Intentó pensar en la niña, y no en Bella y en el beso.

EL BESO.

Había empezado a pensar en ello en mayúsculas.

Aquel breve beso le había dejado deseoso de más, de más que besos. Quería...

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono, interrumpiendo sus inapropiadas fantasías.

—¿Sí? —tal vez fuera Bella. Tal vez ella tampoco pudiera dejar de pensar en el beso.

—Hola, cariño —dijo, alegre, la voz de la señora C.

No era Bella. Por supuesto. Estaba seguro de que se había olvidado de él en el mismo momento en que puso un pie en su casa.

—Llamaba para ver qué tal te había ido en la tormenta. Tenemos unos cinco centímetros por aquí, así que conducir es imposible. Esperemos que lo limpien para el lunes.

—Las cosas están interesantes por aquí, y no tiene que ver con que la ventisca haya bloqueado la ciudad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno... —empezó a relatar la historia de Maggie y la ayuda que le había prestado Bella. No dijo nada del beso, pero le contó toda la historia, incluyendo el hecho de que tenía que buscar un hogar para la niña. Mientras, la señora C. escuchaba.

Escuchar era uno de los puntos fuertes de Esme Cullen.

—Veo que has estado ocupado —dijo, riéndose.

—¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?

Odiaba pedir ayuda, pero era un poco más fácil con la señora C. Sabía que diría que sí.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, cariño?

—Tal vez me puedas ayudar dándome tu opinión cuando encuentre unos posibles padres para Maggie.

—Ya sabes que yo siempre tengo opinión, y siempre la doy, aunque a Emmett y a Carlisle no les guste.

Él se echó a reír.

Todos se quejaban del peso de las opiniones de la señora C., pero nunca se había equivocado.

—Gracias. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

—Y esa Bella... —había cierto tono de conspiración en su voz. Siempre intentaba buscarle novia.

—Nada de eso, señora C. Si nos vieras juntos te darías cuenta de que no hay forma humana de que Bella y yo pudiéramos tener una relación.

No pensaba decirle nada del beso.

No había significado nada.

Había besado a otras mujeres antes y volvería a hacerlo, aunque por el momento, la única mujer a la que le apetecía besar era a Bella. Era una locura.

—No he dicho nada de relaciones —dijo, la señora C—. Nada de nada.

Edward no diría nada tampoco del beso. Fue un raro incidente producto del estrés.

Y se había acabado. Ahora tema que ocuparse de la niña, y probablemente hubiera olvidado el BESO al día siguiente.

—Te llamaré la semana que viene —dijo él.

—Claro. Estoy deseando saber más cosas de esa Bella.

Nada más, pensó Edward mientras colgaba.

No habría nada más que contar de Bella. No pensaba volver a pensar en ella y en el BESO.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**qué les parecio el cap?. Gracias por todos los reviews. Parece que nunca tengo tiempo asi que nos leemos el miercoles** _


	5. Chapter 5

**_La historia es de Holly Jacobs y los personajes de SM, yo solo lo adapto_**

* * *

Capítulo 5

—Bella —gritó Edward al entrar a toda prisa en la oficina el lunes por la mañana. Esa vez tampoco se sacudió la nieve de las botas fuera, pero ella apenas lo notó. Toda su atención estaba centrada en la sillita que llevaba en una mano.

Había echado de menos a la niña el día anterior, y estaba preocupada por cómo se le habría dado a Edward cuidarla.

Había deseado llamarlo, pero... se sentía extraña, casi tímida.

Siempre había sentido un montón de cosas cuando estaba con Edward: irritación, ira, frustración... pero nunca timidez.

En un fin de semana su relación había cambiado, no sólo por haber pasado tiempo juntos, sino porque Edward la había besado.

Había pasado el domingo intentando mantenerse ocupada: hacer la colada, hablar con sus hermanos, limpiar... pero en todo lo que hacía, sus pensamientos se centraban en el hecho de que Edward la había besado.

Y ella le había devuelto el beso.

Aquello era la parte más rara del asunto: la parte de que ella le había devuelto el beso.

No lo había pensado, ése había sido el problema. Estar con Edward veinticuatro horas seguidas le había atontado el cerebro. Ésa era la única explicación que podía encontrar, porque de otro modo no lo hubiera besado nunca.

Nunca.

Ahora, después de un día entero sin Edward, su mente volvía a funcionar sin problemas y se daba cuenta de que aquello no había significado nada, pero se sintió extraña al verle entrar con Maggie en su sillita.

A Bella no le gustó y decidió ignorarlo. La timidez, el beso y el que ella te hubiera devuelto el beso.

Ella sonrió, sin timidez, y dijo:

—Hola, Edward —después se arrepintió de no haberle llamado Anthony.

Él no pareció darse cuenta, de apresurado que estaba.

—Quedé con Tanya, la hija de Eleazar, para que cuidara hoy de Maggie mientras yo estaba en los tribunales, pero me ha llamado esta mañana diciéndome que sus hijos están resfriados, y no quiero que Maggie corra el riesgo de contagiarse, así que...

Se detuvo y dejó la pregunta en el aire.

Bella podía haberle obligado a que se lo pidiera formalmente, pero en su lugar, dijo:

—Yo la cuidaré. La eché de menos ayer.

—¿No te importa?

—Claro que no. Maggie y yo somos amigas. Lo hago por ella —añadió. Lo último que quería que pensara era que lo hacía por él—. Y ya conoces al señor Delani. Todo por las familias, así que no creo que le importe que esté aquí hoy.

—¿Qué es lo que no debe importarme? —preguntó Eleazar Delani, saliendo de su oficina.

Llevaba bien su edad; cabellos grises y sonrisa fácil. Él era la razón de que el bufete se sintiera más como una extensión de su familia que como un negocio.

—¿No le importará que vigile al bebé de Edward mientras él está en los tribunales, verdad?

—No es mi bebé —la corrigió Edward, horrorizado ante la idea.

—No te pongas nervioso, Edward —dijo Eleazar con una sonrisa—. He hablado con Tanya esta mañana y me ha contado toda la historia. También me ha contado lo que vas a hacer por la niña y claro que no me importa que esté aquí. Ya sabes que nosotros creemos en las familias, así que puedes traerla hasta que encuentres otra solución para ella.

—Gracias —dijo Edward al señor Delani, antes de volverse hacia Bella—. Sus cosas están en la bolsa. Te lo sabes todo tan bien como yo. Me voy corriendo, voy a llegar tarde.

—Vete —dijo ella, tomando la sillita de sus manos—. Creo que después de lo de este fin de semana, puedo con cualquier cosa.

—¿Este fin de semana? —preguntó el señor Delani después de que Edward se hubiera marchado—. Tanya no me ha contado nada importante acerca de Edward y de ti.

—Oh, no ha sido nada. Nada de importancia —aseguró Bella, sintiendo su cara enrojecer. Nadie podía saber lo del beso, pero tampoco quería decirle a nadie que habían pasado tiempo juntos—. Sólo le ayudé un poco con Maggie.

—¿Ayudaste a Edward? ¿Por tu propia voluntad? ¿Y los dos sobrevivisteis? —se rió Eleazar—. Bien, me encantan las sorpresas.

—Vamos, Edward y, yo tampoco nos llevamos tan mal, ¿verdad?

—Vosotros dos sois una institución en la oficina, por vuestras peleas. Normalmente sólo hay dos motivos por los que dos personas se pelean de ese modo. ¿No vas a preguntarme cuáles son? .

—Me lo va a decir de todos modos —repuso ella, acabando de soltar a Maggie.

—Por supuesto. Ésa es una de las ventajas de ser el mayor de la oficina. Uno habla y todo el mundo tiene que escucharle. Como te decía, la primera razón es porque no se gustan el uno al otro.

—Sí, ésa es la buena —dijo Bella, levantando a la niña en brazos y besándola en la frente—. ¡Hola, chiquitina!

Maggie sonrió, contenta.

—O...

Bella miró a su jefe, que sonreía.

—O se gustan el uno al otro, pero no quieren admitirlo, así que pasan el rato discutiendo para intentar encubrir la atracción.

—No hay atracción que encubrir entre Edward y yo. Está claro que es la primera razón. No nos gustamos, pero a los dos nos gusta Maggie. Así que hemos firmado una tregua.

Ése era el motivo del beso de Edward: la tregua. Eso no explicaba por qué aparecía con tanta insistencia en sus sueños, pero Bella no iba a cuestionárselo más.

Un beso de tregua, símbolo de unidad. Nada más.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo el señor Delani, con un tono de voz que dejaba lugar a la duda. Se volvió a Maggie—. Es preciosa. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Maggie. Maggie McAllister.

Bella abrazó a la niña. ¿Cómo podía Edward pensar en separarse de ella? Si fuera suya, no la dejaría marcharse nunca.

—Maggie, preciosa, ¿vienes con el abuelito Delani?

La tomó en brazos como un experto, pero Bella no dejaba de vigilarla como un halcón.

—Creo que voy a llevarla a dar una vuelta por la oficina para que la vean todos.

—Oh, estará bien aquí conmigo. Ya es muy amable por dejarme cuidarla aquí.

—Estás nerviosa por que la deje caer o por perderla de vista. Tranquila. Tanya, Irina y Kate son así: sobreprotectoras. Se olvidan de que yo las crié a ellas. No te preocúpese, la traeré sana y salva dentro de un ratito.

Bella no podía decir nada. Sonrió y asintió, pero sintió un poco dé ansiedad al verle subir las escaleras con la niña en brazos.

Era ridículo. El señor Delani tenía mucha más experiencia con bebés que ella, pero se sentía inquieta.

Tenía que ser por la niña, no tenía ningún otro motivo.

En su mente se dibujó una imagen de Edward, que intentó bloquear de inmediato.

El señor Delani se equivocaba. Entre Edward y ella sólo existía el vínculo del amor que compartían por el bebé.

Eso era todo.

Pero mientras lo pensaba, no estaba segura de acabar de creérselo.

Edward tuvo que esforzarse para mantener la concentración en la audiencia, porque su mente volaba una y otra vez hacia Bella y la niña. Llamó en los dos descansos para comprobar si estaban bien.

Su excusa era Maggie, pero lo que en realidad quería era hablar con Bella. Había querido llamarla el domingo, pero entonces no había tenido una excusa.

Se había dado cuenta de que la casa estaba vacía sin ella, para su sorpresa, se había defendido bien con el cuidado de la niña, que había llenado la casa de risas infantiles.

Edward había comprado la casa hacía cinco años, y hasta entonces había sido un buen lugar para vivir. De repente, se había convertido en algo más. Con la niña, se había convertido en algo vivo:

Y no sólo con Maggie, Bella también había dejado su huella en la casa. La había echado de menos el domingo.

A las cuatro y media, cuando salió del tribunal, caminó las pocas manzanas que le separaban del bufete. Volvía con Bella y con Maggie, y se sentía increíblemente contento.

—¡Hey! ¿Como están mis chicas? —preguntó cuando entró en la oficina.

—Shh —dijo Bella tras su escritorio—. Se ha dormido hace una hora. Estaba agotada, y puedes echarle la culpa al señor Delani. Se ha pasado toda la mañana paseándola por la oficina, enseñándosela a todo el mundo.

Edward se echó a reír.

—¿Está bien, entonces?

—Ya te lo he dicho dos veces. Está más que bien, genial. Me ha ayudado a recibir a los clientes y todo el mundo ha caído rendido a sus pies.

Pero no les había pasado sólo a los clientes... Edward podía ver por el brillo de sus ojos que a ella le había ocurrido lo mismo, por el tono en que pronunciaba su nombre.

A él le gustaría oírla pronunciar su nombre con la misma suavidad, en lugar del tono enfadado que solía utilizar.

—No sé cómo agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros, así que me gustaría invitarte a cenar con Maggie y conmigo. Te echó de menos anoche.

—Anthony, no sé... —su nombre no sonaba tan suave como cuando pronunciaba el de Maggie, pero carecía de la dosis habitual de enfado. Sólo notaba la confusión.

Aquello estaba bien, porque Edward también se sentía terriblemente confuso. Entre el trabajo y Maggie no había tenido tiempo para pensar qué lo tenía tan trastornado.

Sólo sabía que quería pasar la tarde con Bella, pasar tiempo con ella.

No iba a ponerse a valorar su nivel de necesidad, sólo pensaba aceptarla.

Bella seguía callada.

—¿Tienes una cita? —dijo él, con el estómago anormalmente contraído.

—No —Edward dejó escapar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta de que había contenido.

—¿Algún otro compromiso? ¿Una cena con algún actor de Hollywood?

Ella se rió.

—No, esta semana no tengo ninguna cena de ésas.

—Pues entonces, ¿por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotros? No puedes decir que te sientas intimidada conmigo, con otro, tal vez, pero no conmigo. Vamos, pizza a tu gusto.

Su sonrisa se evaporó.

—El beso.

—¿Qué beso? —preguntó Edward, fingiendo estar confundido.

A decir verdad, aquel beso había sido su máxima preocupación desde que la dejó en casa.

Si no le gustaba, ¿por qué la había besado? Ella era como una piedra en el zapato para él, y la razón de invitarla aquella noche, la verdadera, era que había pensado mucho en ella, debía de ser que le había ayudado mucho con Maggie.

—Fue un gesto de agradecimiento. Nada más.

—Así que a todas las mujeres que te ayudan se lo agradeces metiéndoles la lengua hasta la garganta, ¿no?—preguntó ella.

Aquélla era la vieja Bella.

—Vamos, Bella. Fue un besito de nada. Si un día te beso de verdad, notarás la diferencia, te lo aseguro.

—¿Besos? —dijo Jacob al entrar.

Bella saltó al verse en una situación tan comprometida.

—¿Quién va a besar a quién? —preguntó Jacob.

—Yo a Maggie. Anthony cree que le voy a pasar mis gérmenes.

—No soy un experto en niños, pero creo que Maggie sobrevivirá a unos pocos gérmenes. O eso espero, porque media oficina la ha besado ya.

¿Gérmenes? Edward no había pensado en eso. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar que Maggie podía ponerse enferma.

—Tal vez deba llevarla a un pediatra, por si acaso —dijo él—. No puedo creer que no lo haya pensado antes.

—Edward, a mí me parece que está bastante sana —dijo Bella, intentando calmarlo.

—Las apariencias engañan. Tal vez deba llamar a Tanya. Sus niños están enfermos, así que debe de conocer a algún buen doctor. ¿Crees que podrán verla esta noche?

—Es muy tarde —dijo Jacob.

—Oh, el marido de Alice, la señora de La Tableta de Chocolate, es médico. Trabaja en urgencias, así que seguro que ve a muchos niños. Podemos decirle que se pase y le eche un vistazo a Maggie. Puedo llamarle, si quieres. De todos modos, creo que los niños necesitan besos, con gérmenes o sin ellos.

Edward veía que ella también quería que Maggie fuera al médico. Pero también notó que se aferraba a la historia de los gérmenes para que Jacob no se percatara del hecho de que lo había besado.

Y Edward la había besado a ella. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero sabía que deseaba volver a besarla.

Primero tenían que ocuparse de Maggie.

—Sí, llámalo y pregunta a Jasper si puede pasarse a ver a Maggie.

—Ahora mismo —dijo Bella, sacando el listín telefónico.

—¿Puedes cuidar a Maggie un segundo mientras subo a mi despacho?—preguntó Edward.

—Claro. Te han mandado un paquete. Lo he dejado en tu escritorio.

Había llegado. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo él, y subió las escaleras «toda prisa, dándose cuenta de que no habían acabado de solucionar el asunto de la cena. Maldición.

Jacob lo alcanzó en el último tramo de escaleras.

—¿Así que besaste a Bella?

Edward se volvió hacia él.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Jacob no respondió, sólo lo miró, espejando su respuesta.

Edward suspiró.

—Sí, la besé. No sé por qué está sacándolo todo de quicio. No fue para tanto, sólo un beso de agradecimiento por su ayuda. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ella.

Y puesto que había empezado una tradición de besar a Bella para agradecerle su ayuda, probablemente le debiera otro beso por lo que había hecho aquel día. Un pensamiento agradable.

—Entonces, ¿besas a todo el mundo para darle las gracias? —preguntó Jacob—. Yo te ayudé en el caso de Rogers y no me besaste.

Se echó a reír y después juntó los labios como si fuera a besarlo.

Edward le golpeó en el brazo.

—Y puedes estar seguro de que nunca lo haré.

—Nessie se sentirá muy aliviada de oír eso —dijo Jacob, dejando de reírse—. ¿Vas a volver a besarla?

—¿A la niña?

—A Isabella.

—Bella —lo corrigió Edward—. Llámala Bella, que obviamente se está tomando un besito sin importancia en la mejilla demasiado en serio —intentó explicar, sin responder a la pregunta de Jacob.

—A mí no me ha parecido que fue un besito sin importancia en la mejilla.

—Vale, no fue en la mejilla, pero no fue en serio. Demonios, si la beso de verdad, lo sabrá.

—De acuerdo —dijo Jacob, bajando las escaleras.

Edward entró en su oficina y vio la caja sobre la mesa.

La abrió y sonrió. Era perfecto. Justo lo que deseaba.

Una cena con Edward.

Por su propia voluntad.

Bella pensó que debía de estar volviéndose loca.

Intentó convencerse a sí misma de que había accedido sólo porque tenía mucha hambre.

Edward había pedido una pizza de pepperoni y champiñones a la pizzería de Teresa, su favorita.

—La pizza es la mejor cena del mundo —dijo Bella, acabando su segunda porción y echando un vistazo a Maggie, dormida en su sillita.

Si no hubiera sido por ella, en aquel momento Bella no hubiera estado cenando en la cocina de Edward. Era extraño, y Edward también lo notaba.

—¿Has investigado algo para buscarle una familia a Maggie?

—No —dijo él—. He estado muy ocupado todo el día en el tribunal.

—Pensé que tal vez durante los descansos...

—Durante los descansos te llamé a ti.

—Para preguntar por Maggie —se apresuró ella a aclarar.

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué si no?

—Por nada, no es que tengamos una relación ni nada parecido.

—En efecto. Lo que tenemos es... una colaboración. Estamos trabajando juntos por el bien de Maggie.

—Por ella, nada más —dijo Bella, aliviada.

Mientras se acababan la pizza, un extraño silencio los envolvió. Maggie seguía dormida, ignorando la tensión que crecía entre los dos adultos.

—Tengo que ir a buscar una cosa al coche —dijo Edward, en cuanto acabó la cena.

—No hay problema —repuso ella, aliviada por el respiro que le daba—. Yo limpiaré esto. Tal vez Maggie se despierte y pueda ayudarte a bañarla antes de marcharme a casa.

Cuando estaba acabando de limpiar la mesa Edward entró con una caja en las manos.

—Ten —dijo, incómodo, poniendo la caja en sus manos—. Esto es para ti.

— ¿Para mí?

—Quería hacer algo para agradecerte tu ayuda; No tenías que hacerlo, y sin embargo, lo hiciste. No sólo el fin de semana, sino hoy también.

Ella no sabía qué hacer.

—No tenías que... quiero decir...

—Ábrelo. Llamé a Renesmee y me dijo que éste estaba bien, por la talla y esas cosas.

Bella dejó la caja sobre la mesa y la abrió lentamente. Era negro... un abrigo. Lo sacó de la caja. Era largo, de lana, suave, grueso y, desde luego, mucho más calentito que su vieja chaqueta.

—Escucha. Sé que te vas a poner gruñona, porque hice aquel comentario sobre tus capas de ropa, pero no quería comprártelo como un insulto. Quería comprarte algo que fueras a usar, para agradecértelo... —se detuvo y después dijo—. Y estaba en rebajas.

—Edward, no voy a enfadarme. Es —se paró a acariciar la tela—, muy considerado y amable por tu parte. Nunca pensé que utilizaría esas palabras contigo, pero estoy descubriendo muchas cosas sobre ti que no sabía.

—¿Te vas a quedar así todo el rato sin probártelo! —dijo, sin saber cómo responder a su cumplido.

Bella no sabía cómo tomarse todo aquello, cómo tomarse todo lo que estaba descubriendo de Edward.

—Si no es la talla adecuada, puedes cambiarlo, pero según Nessie, debería quedarte bien.

Tomó el abrigo de sus manos y lo sujetó para ayudarla a ponérselo.

Le llegaba hasta las rodillas y le quedaba perfecto.

—Es precioso —dijo ella.

—No lo he elegido por bonito, sino por cálido.

—Pues es las dos cosas. No tenías que hacerlo, pero te lo agradezco —antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla.

Ahora era ella la que tenía la expresión extraña.

Ella empezó a retirarse, pero Edward la detuvo rodeándola con sus brazos y acercándola a él.

—De nada —dijo con voz suave—. Bella, yo...

Ella no lo dejó acabar. Sabía lo que quería, así que se adelantó y lo besó de nuevo, pero esa vez en los labios.

Pretendía que fuera un beso rápido, pero al final no salió así.

El beso se alargó, se hizo más profundo... Los brazos de Edward la abrazaron con más fuerza, hasta que el abrigo se convirtió en una barrera demasiado grande. Todo lo que la separara de él era demasiado. Quería estar más cerca de él, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, absorberlo.

Deseaba...

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta y ella se apartó, extrañada.

Edward lanzó un juramento.

—¿Quién será?

Ella tardó un segundo en organizar sus ideas.

—Tal vez sea Jasper. Se supone que iba a pasarse a ver a Maggie, ¿recuerdas? —su voz sonaba entrecortada, como si acabara de correr una carrera.

—Pues qué inoportuno—gruñó Edward, soltándola

Bella se apartó, poniendo distancia entre los de

—O tal vez muy oportuno. No sé qué estaba haciendo.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Maggie se despertó en enfadada.

—Recuérdame que te explique lo qué estábamos haciendo y lo que podíamos haber hecho después.

Bella se quitó el abrigo, acariciando la suave tela una vez más, antes de correr hacia la niña.

No iba a pedirle a Edward las explicaciones que él le ofrecía, porque sabía que no iba a volver a besarlo. Tenía planes, un futuro, y a pesar de que besar a Edward no estaba mal, sabía que no tenía futuro alguno.

Sabía que no debía dejar que pasara nada más.

Sabía que no había nada que deseara más.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, el nombre del libro original es el mismo de la historia. Espero que les gustara. Un abrazo y nos leemos el sábado**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_La historia es de Holly Jacobs y los personajes de SM, yo solo lo adapto_**

* * *

Capítulo 6

En la puerta no sólo esperaba Jasper Whitlock, el nuevo doctor del servicio de urgencias del hospital, sino también su esposa.

Alice Whitlock era nueva en Perry Square. Era la propietaria de La Tableta de Chocolate, una tienda de dulces. Ella también era una persona dulce de verdad y se había integrado sin problemas en la pequeña comunidad de la plaza.

La pareja irradiaba el mismo tipo de felicidad que Nessie y Jacob o Ben Cheney y su mujer, Ángela.

Aquello debía ser suficiente para que un soltero redomado como Edward se plantease ciertas cosas, pero él era inmune a la «maldición del matrimonio».

—He oído la palabra bebé y me he autoinvitado —dijo Alice, entrando derecha hacia Bella y Maggie—. Isabella, no sabía que estarías aquí.

—Bella —la corrigió Edward, sonriendo al pronunciar su nombre.

Desde luego, le quedaba mejor Bella que Isabella. Ahora se daba cuenta del tipo de persona que era y de muchas otras cosas.

Ella lo miró de un modo que Edward interpretó como de «cállate».

—Hola, Alice —dijo Bella—. Estoy echando una mano. Ya sabes la poca idea que tienen los hombres de niños, y estaba preocupada por Maggie.

Edward le hizo una mueca. Estaba claro que ella intentaba restablecer su vieja relación de ataques mutuos, y supuso que sería un mecanismo de defensa. ¿Pero, por qué sé ponía a la defensiva?

EL BESO.

Ya no era uno, sino varios. Y la idea de pensar en besos en plural le molestaba tanto a ella que se había puesto a la defensiva.

—Vosotros dos —dijo Jasper—, Jacob no está aquí para ponerse en medio de vuestras peleas, así que creo que tendré que hacerlo yo. No puedo imaginaros juntos sin un arbitro.

—Si quieres te cuento cómo nos las apañamos —dijo Edward.

—No —replicó Bella, secamente—. A Jasper no le interesa nuestra tempestuosa relación. Ha venido para hacernos un favor y echarle un vistazo a Maggie.

—¿Puedo tomarla en brazos? —preguntó Alice.

—Claro —respondió Bella.

—Es preciosa. Espero que tengamos una niña —le murmuró a Jasper.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Bella—. ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

Alice, su hijo y su padre, Harry, se habían integrado a la perfección en la vida de la plaza, hasta el año anterior, cuando Jasper Whitlock volvió a su vida para reclamar el hijo que no sabía que tenía. Poco después, la reclamó a ella también.

—Bueno —dijo Alice en voz baja—, no se lo hemos dicho a nadie aún, pero estoy embarazada de dos meses.

—Benjamín está impaciente por convertirse en hermano mayor —añadió Jasper.

—Felicidades —dijo Bella, abrazando a Alice.

—Felicidades —dijo Edward a Jasper, dándole una palmada en la espalda—. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Estoy aterrado —repuso Jasper—. Nunca pensé en tener hijos, ni imaginé la posibilidad. Pero después encontré a Benjamín y ahora a este bebé. Supongo que será agotador, pero también dará mucha energía. ¿Y tú qué tal con Maggie?

—No es lo mismo —dijo Edward—. Maggie no es realmente mía, sólo está bajo mi responsabilidad de forma temporal.

Edward vio que Bella le lanzaba una mirada triste mientras hablaba.

Odiaba esas miradas.

Prefería a Bella iracunda que a esa tristeza. Era como si la hubiese defraudado, aunque no tenía por qué crearse expectativas con él.

Jasper interrumpió sus cavilaciones:

—Vamos a ver a esa chiquitína.

Poco después, Jasper declaró a Maggie una bebé sana y feliz, lo que alivió tremendamente a Edward, que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan preocupado.

—Tienes que buscarle un pediatra. Bree Tanner trabaja en el hospital y se le dan genial los niños. También tienes que enterarte de si lleva las vacunas al día.

—Por lo que sé de Siobhan, seguro que sí. Llamaré a Tanner la semana que viene.

—¿Queréis tomar algo? —preguntó Bella.

—No, gracias —respondió Alice—. Aunque me gustaría quedarme y jugar con Maggie, tenemos que volver. Harry está cuidando de Benjamín, pero tiene una cita dentro de un rato.

—¿Sigue saliendo con Sue?

Sue era la acupuntora dé la plaza, y ella y Harry eran el último romance del barrio.

Perry Square era como una ciudad en sí misma, en el centro de Forks, en la que todos sabían a qué se dedicaban los demás y no dudaban en ofrecer consejos y opiniones.

—Sí. Sue y Harry siguen saliendo juntos —dijo Alice con un suspiro feliz—. Hacen una bonita pareja y nunca le había visto tan feliz. Eso es lo que una buena relación puede hacer por ti: darte felicidad.

Edward se sintió tan incómodo ante esa declaración como pareció estarlo Bella. Después de todo, ellos no tenían una relación. Sólo habían intercambiado un par de besos. Nada más.

—Me alegro por ellos —dijo Bella.

—Yo también —convino Alice, devolviéndole a la niña—. Harry merece encontrar a alguien que lo haga feliz. Todos lo merecemos.

Los esposos se miraron de un modo cómplice que Edward había visto ya en los Cullen y que siempre lo hacía sentir incómodo.

—Gracias por dejarme tener a la niña —dijo Alice a Bella.

—De nada, y felicidades de nuevo.

—Gracias. . .

Edward había oído algo acerca de que a las mujeres embarazadas les brillaba la cara, y en el caso de Alice era cierto.

—Es un sueño hecho realidad: tener a Jasper de nuevo en mi vida, ser una familia. Todo es tan perfecto que me da miedo.

—¿Miedo bueno?—preguntó Bella,

—El mejor. Me encanta mi negocio, y va bien, pero sin Jasper, Benjamín y este bebé, no significaría nada. El amor y la familia son lo que endulzan la vida.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella seguía dándole vueltas a la declaración de principios de Alice.

Después de que Jasper y Alice se marcharon, ayudó a acostar a Maggie y se fue rápidamente.

No quería estar a solas con Edward. Necesitaba distancia, tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. En qué significaba.

Y aun así, marcharse le había resultado duro. Le hubiera gustado quedarse y hablar tanto como marcharse.

Aquellos deseos contradictorios no tenían ningún sentido.

Y pasarse una noche sin dormir, tampoco ayudaba.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, la puerta estaba aún cerrada. Se alegró de ser la primera en llegar, porque así tendría tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.

Una vez en la oficina, se quitó el abrigo que le había regalado Edward; había sido un regalo muy considerado, aunque tal vez hubiera debido protestar porque era demasiado caro.

Cuando lo estaba guardando en el armario, oyó la puerta, y su corazón se aceleró al pensar que podían ser Edward y Maggie.

En el momento que vio que era Jessica Stanley, Bella se tranquilizó. Jessica era la persona que se proclamaba a sí misma como «la mejor informada» de Perry Square.

—He oído rumores —dijo sin preámbulos con su acento sureño—; ya sabes que odio los rumores,—pero... ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Edward? ¿Y cómo es que tiene un bebé?

La mujer se sentó al lado de la mesa de Bella, esperando una respuesta.

Bella se sentó a su lado, consciente de que no habría manera de quitársela de encima con una excusa. Jessica era un sabueso tenaz en lo que se refería a ese tipo de historias.

—No hay nada entre Edward y yo —«excepto unos besos de los que no te voy a hablar»—, y él no tiene un bebé.

—Has respondido a mis preguntas, pero quiero más información. Quiero la historia completa.

Con un suspiro, Bella empezó a contarle a Jessica toda la historia, excepto lo de los besos.

—... Por eso estoy ayudando a Edward.

—¿Edward? —preguntó Jessica, pillando a Bella en un descuido.

—Anthony —corrigió Bella—. Estoy ayudando a Anthony.

—Tú ayudando a Edward Anthony Masen. Nunca lo hubiera creído si no lo oyera de tus propios labios.

—Yo tampoco —confesó Bella—. Pero me siento mejor cuando pienso que no estoy ayudando a Edward, sino que estoy ayudando con Maggie. Eso lo cambia todo.

—Has vuelto a llamarlo Edward —persistió la sabueso Jessica—. Nunca te había oído llamarlo Edward hasta hoy. Y lo has hecho dos veces en la misma conversación. Todo el mundo le llama así menos tú.

Maldición.

Bella se encogió de hombros e intentó parecer indiferente.

—Se me ha escapado. No me resulta molesto cuando no está delante.

—No ha sido sólo eso, sino que has pronunciado su nombre con una cierta dulzura. El tipo de tono que utiliza una mujer hacia el hombre al que ha besado.

—Jessica, ya sabes que preferiría besar a un sapo que a Anthony.

—Tal vez, pero no has besado a un sapo, sino a Edward.

—No lo he hecho.

Y era verdad. Ella no había besado a Edward. Había sido él quien la había besado a ella.

Y había una gran diferencia.

La segunda vez no contaba.

—¿Te he contado alguna vez lo de cuando fui elegida la reina de la Feria del Condado? —dijo Jessica, cambiando de tema.

Bella se alegró de cambiar de tema. Cuanto más negara lo del beso, más probabilidades tendría de admitir la verdad.

—No, ésa no la he oído.

—Los chicos se ponían en fila para besar a la reina. Por eso, besé a muchos chicos aquella noche, pero uno de ellos, Mike Newton... con él fue diferente. Siempre nos estábamos peleando, hasta aquel día. Cuando nos besamos, olvidamos todas las peleas —suspiró nostálgica—. Escucha, Bella, hay dos tipos de besos, que no tienen nada que ver unos con otros. Están los besos para tu familia y los besos para los amigos, que no son verdaderos: sólo son dos pares de labios que se tocan. Pero por otro lado están los besos importantes de verdad, los que la gente puede ver en tu cara y oír en tu voz. Ése es el tipo de beso que le diste a Edward o el que yo le di a Mike, el que significa algo muy concreto.

—Besar a Edward no significa nada para mí.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Jessica—. Entonces admites que lo has besado.

Maldición.

Ahora que Jessica Stanley, también conocida como la pregonera de Perry Square, sabía que Bella había besado a Edward, todo el mundo conocería la noticia antes de la hora de cenar. O para la comida, más bien.

—¿Tú quién eres? ¿Sherlock Holmes? —gruñó Bella.

—El culpable suele salir a la luz por sí solo —declaró Jessica, triunfante.

—Yo no soy culpable de nada.

—Nunca he dicho que lo fueras. Tú y Edward formáis una pareja perfecta. Os equilibráis el uno al otro.

—No quiero equilibrar a nadie, y menos a Edward Anthony Masen —puso un énfasis especial en la palabra Anthony—. Tengo planes, planes que van más allá de un coche nuevo. Quiero volver a la universidad.

Antes de que Edward y Maggie se metieran en su vida, Bella había estado decidiendo qué hacer. Al pronunciar las palabras en voz alta, la idea había tomado cuerpo. Tenía sentido.

—Sí. Voy a acabar la carrera. Lo dejé para ayudar a mis hermanos a acabar sus estudios, pero ahora que ellos han acabado, es hora de volver.

—Muy bien —dijo Jessica, que parecía feliz por la decisión de Bella.

—Eso significa que no puedo implicarme con nadie—dijo Bella en voz baja.

—No veo por qué no vas a poder.

—Porque estaré muy ocupada con el trabajo y los estudios y no tendré tiempo para relaciones. Pero aunque lo tuviera, no elegiría a E... —estuvo a punto de decir «Edward» de nuevo—...Anthony. Por si no lo has notado, estamos siempre como el perro y el gato.

—Ya te he dicho que un beso puede cambiarlo todo.

—Eso no va a pasar entre Ed... Anthony y yo —el problema era que estaba empezando a pensar en Edward Anthony Masen más como Edward que como Anthony.

Y eso no le agradaba nada.

Los nombres tienen poder, y llamarle Edward lugar de Anthony cambiaba la relación un montón. Tenía que obligarse a llamarlo Anthony de nuevo; pensar que su relación había cambiado sólo Maggie. Cuando le encontraran un hogar a la niña su relación volvería a ser como antes, dura y besos.

Justo lo que quería Bella

—Nuestros besos fueron provocados por una situación anormal: estábamos atrapados en medio de una tormenta de nieve con un bebé. A no ser que eso vuelva a ocurrir, creo que no hay peligro.

No pensaba contarle a Jessica que había vuelto a besar a Edward la noche anterior, sin nieve, ni tormenta y con Maggie dormida, en una situación muy poco estresante.

Jessica no pudo continuar, porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Edward con la sillita.

—¿Repetimos lo de ayer?

—No hay problema —dijo ella, sonriendo al tomar la silla.

Se dijo a sí misma que esos nervios que sentía eran debidos a la emoción de pasar todo el día con la niña, no por Edward... esto, Anthony.

—Hola, Jessica—la saludó Edward.

—He venido a ver a tu niña —dijo Jessica, tomando la sillita de manos de Bella.

—No es mía —corrigió con rapidez—. Esta mañana tengo que volver al tribunal, pero después tengo una reunión para iniciar el proceso de adopción. Vamos a encontrarle la familia perfecta.

Bella quería decir que no, encontrar una excusa para que Edward no empezara esos trámites. Maggie no tenía que estar con extraños, sino con él.

Jessica sacó a la niña de debajo de su abrigo y al quitarle el gorro, exclamó:

—Mira su pelo. ¡Es precioso! ¿Cómo puedes dársela a nadie?

—Nunca ha sido mía, así que no renuncio a nada. Sólo voy a hacer lo que su madre quería, que es encontrarle el hogar perfecto.

—¿Y si su hogar perfecto es el tuyo?—preguntó Bella.

Él se echó a reír.

No fue una risa jovial, sino, más bien, llena de dolor.

En su rechazó a quedarse con Maggie había un motivo muy profundo.

—El lugar perfecto para un niño, nunca estará a mi lado —le aseguró él—. Tengo que irme. ¿Todo bajo control?—parecía incómodo.

—Claro. A Eleazar le encantará verla por aquí de nuevo.

Una vez que se hubo marchado, Jessica permaneció con el bebé en brazos, en silencio, unos minutos. Jessica en silencio... algo no cuadraba.

—Es preciosa —dijo por fin—. Es fácil perder la cabeza por ella.

—Sí —dijo Bella—. Así ha sido.

—A veces, el amor es así. Tan fácil que ni te das cuenta de que ha llegado. Otras veces necesita trabajarse un poco, pero creo que este segundo es el más fuerte.

—Yo la quiero muchísimo.

—Estoy segura de ello —dijo Jessica, poniendo a la niña en sus brazos—. Tengo que marcharme.

Gracias por presentármela y piensa en lo que te he dicho.

—Claro, Jessica —prometió Bella, haciendo botar a Maggie sobre su rodilla.

Era fácil querer a Maggie y ése era el tipo de amor que le gustaba a Bella, El amor fácil, no el que había que trabajarse cada día.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Siento muchisimo no haber subido antes el cap, pero desde el juves he estado enferma, no podian ni salir de la cama, tuve una subida de azucar que me llevo a la clinica con una bolsa de no se que cosa, y el lunes tuve otra que tuvieron que trasladarme a otro lado a que me pusieran más. Una vez más siento el retrazo.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_La historia es de Holly Jacobs y los personajes de SM, yo solo lo adapto_**

* * *

Capítulo 7

El viernes por la tarde, de vuelta a la oficina, Edward se dio cuenta de que habían caído en una especie de rutina.

A pesar de que Tanya ya podía cuidar de la niña, ésta seguía yendo cada día al bufete a pasar la mañana con Bella. Maggie se había convertido en el juguete de la oficina, una especie de mascota no oficial, que hacía cada día la ronda de los despachos de los abogados. Y Eleazar Delani era su fan número uno.

—Se la lleva en cuanto puede —se había quejado Bella, más divertida que enfadada.

Además, Bella iba a casa con ellos todas las noches. En tan sólo una semana, había conseguido... una rutina. La vida de Edward tenía un ritmo distinto.

Y le gustaba el cambio.

Contaba con compartir la mesa y la conversación con Bella. Cuidaban a Maggie juntos y se asombraban de sus progresos.

La única parte que no le gustaba era en la que Bella se marchaba a su casa.

Incluso con Maggie en casa, cuando ella se iba, sentía más vacía, menos acogedora. Y cada noche se daba cuenta de que no había conseguido besarla más allá de con un casto beso en la mejilla.

Sabía que aquello era lo correcto, que no estaba bien jugar con una mujer con pretensiones serias como ella, pero eso no le impedía imaginar que hacía un montón de cosas con ella.

Intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que su súbita atracción por Bella era simple gratitud por lo que había hecho por él, pero sospechaba que había algo más y esas sospechas le aterrorizaban.

Siempre había salido con mujeres que entendían las reglas, que no se acercaban demasiado y que sabían que cuando la relación se acababa, se acababa y sólo quedarían buenos recuerdos.

Pero Bella no era así. No era desenfadada. Era una mujer de las de «felices para siempre» y por eso no entendía la necesidad que sentía de estar con ella.

Se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de pensar en ella desde que había salido del tribunal.

—Hola —dijo ella con una sonrisa cuando lo vio entrar.

No se sacudió las botas fuera a propósito, para molestarla, pero no se dio cuenta, porque estaba contándole montones de cosas sobre Maggie.

—... ha pasado casi todo el día jugando con el «abuelito Eleazar». Si no está con él, viene otra persona a buscarla. Casi necesito una hoja de firmas para saber quién se la ha llevado y dónde está.

Edward sonrió mientras la escuchaba, pero entonces vio sobre su mesa el folleto informativo de una universidad.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó él.

—Oh. Estoy pensando en acabar la carrera.

—¿Te marcharás de aquí, entonces? —dijo sorprendido de lo grave que sonó su voz.

Bella no pareció notarlo, y simplemente sonrió.

—No. No vais a libraros de mí con tanta facilidad. Aunque vuelva a la universidad, seguiré necesitando comer.

Edward sintió una especie de alivio en el pecho.

—Voy a llevarme a Maggie esta tarde —dijo él, incapaz de hablar de cómo se sentía por que no dejara la oficina. Después de todo, ¿con quién se pelearía si no era con Bella?

Ella pareció confundida.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es el funeral de su madre.

La expresión de Bella se suavizó.

—Lo siento, no sabía que fuera hoy.

—Yo tampoco hasta ayer. Hablé con la trabajadora social, que me dijo que fue incapaz de encontrar a ningún pariente de Siobhan. No me sorprende. Por eso vino a verme a mí.

—¿Quién se ha ocupado de organizado todo? —preguntó Bella—. ¿El Gobierno del Estado?

—Yo.

A Edward le costaba pensar en Siobhan McAllister sola y no reclamada por nadie, sin nadie que llorase su muerte.

Tal vez no la conociera, pero lo que sabía de ella, era admirable. No sólo se ocuparía de su hija, sino que haría una última cosa por Siobhan.

—¿Tú?—preguntó Bella.

—Es la madre de Maggie, y fue una buena madre que se preocupó por el futuro de su hija antes de que naciera. Victoria Lindsay va a enviar las pocas pertenencias de Siobhan.

—¿Dónde será el funeral?

—En el Cementerio de Forks a las doce. Como no sé si Siobhan era religiosa o no, será sólo una ceremonia en el cementerio. Pensé que sería lo mejor.

—Bien. Como es mi hora de comer, me pasaré por allí.

—No tienes que ir.

—Ni tú tampoco. No tenías que hacer nada de esto, pero lo has hecho. Yo haré lo mismo.

—Gracias —dijo, tomando la mano de Bella y estrechándola brevemente.

Ella le sonrió.

—Eres un buen chico, Anthony.

No había enfado en su voz. Su sonrisa transformaba aquel nombre más en algo cariñoso que en una manera de meterse con él.

—Gracias, Bella. Tú también estás bastante bien —se dio cuenta de que aún le estaba sujetando la mano y se la soltó rápidamente—. ¿Se puede quedar Maggie un ratito mientras subo a hacer unas llamadas?

—Ya sabes que no tienes que preguntar —se detuvo un segundo—. Las llamadas... ¿son acerca de la adopción de Maggie?

—No. He quedado con gente del departamento de adopciones, pero aún estoy valorando las opciones que tengo.

Tenía la documentación y todo lo que tenía que hacer era firmarla y enviarla, para empezar el proceso.

Cuanto antes firmara, antes encontraría, Maggie una familia, el problema era que no estaba seguro de que la agencia le pudiera encontrar la familia que ella necesitaba.

Él podría participar, dar su opinión, pero el problema seguía siendo que podía elegir a la persona equivocada, una familia que la abandonase.

Fallarle a Maggie no era una opción.

—¿Estás pensando en quedarte con ella? —preguntó Bella, esperanzada.

—No —se volvió y subió escaleras arriba sin decir nada más.

No. Tal vez no supiera asegurarse de que Maggie tuviera a la familia perfecta, pero sabía que merecía más de lo que él podría darle.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Bella miró a Edward subir apresuradamente las escaleras. Su pregunta le había molestado.

Hacía no mucho tiempo, molestar a Edward sin haberlo pretendido hubiera sido mucho más divertido aún.

—No quiere que te vayas, y ésa es una de las razones por las que te va a dejar marchar —le dijo a la niña, que dormía en su sillita.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido para Bella.

Pero la verdad era que había muchas cosas de Edward que no tenían sentido para Bella, a pesar de sentirse mucho más cercana a él.

Era un enigma; siempre que pensaba que había conseguido comprenderle, se daba cuenta de que estaba aún más confundida.

La semana anterior se había dado cuenta de que valía la pena hacer el esfuerzo de intentar entenderlo, así que no se iba a dar por vencida con tanta rapidez. Pero en aquel momento tenía que ocuparse de otras cosas.

Tenía que hacer unas llamadas.

A Edward probablemente no le agradase. No le gustaba pedir ayuda, pero Bella no tenía ese tipo de problemas.

Si Edward se enfadaba, le diría que lo había hecho por Maggie. En lo más profundo de su corazón, ella sabía que Edward haría y pediría lo que fuera necesario por ella.

Mientras volvía a su coche con la sillita en la mano, miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro. No sabía qué pensar de aquello.

Hacía un frío terrible y los oscuros nubarrones; amenazaban tormenta. No era un día ideal para estar fuera.

Y sin embargo, casi todo el bufete y la mitad de la plaza había empleado su descanso de mediodía para ir al funeral de Siobhan McAllister.

Habían acudido a despedir en su descanso eterno a una mujer a la que no habían conocido.

—¿Los has llamado tú? —le preguntó Edward a Bella mientras volvían al coche.

—No te enfades —dijo ella.

—No los necesitaba. Yo...

—Ya lo sé —lo interrumpió ella—. El gran Edward Anthony Masen no necesita a nadie, pero no fue por ti, sino por Maggie. Algún día podrás decirle que hubo mucha gente aquí, y flores. Zafrina, de la floristería, ha hecho un trabajo genial en muy poco tiempo.

A Edward le sorprendieron las flores en cuanto llegó. Eran una extraña nota de color sobre el suelo blanco.

—Maggie merece saber que hubo gente que acudió a despedir a su madre cuando ella no era lo bastante mayor para hacerlo —dijo Bella con suavidad.

—Oh, no había pensado en eso. Es por Maggie.

Habían ido por la niña; eso podía entenderlo.

—No —dijo Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Han venido por ti. No te habías dado cuenta de cuántos amigos tienes.

—¿Por mí? Yo no se lo pedí —dijo, sintiéndose nervioso de repente.

—Claro que no. Nunca lo hubieras hecho. Pero yo sí. Por ti, por Maggie y por Siobhan. Creo que la madre de Maggie tuvo que ser una mujer muy especial.

Aquella gente había ido por Siobhan y por Maggie; se sintió mejor. Aquello era más fácil de aceptar que, que hubieran ido por él.

Ese tipo de amistad era para Edward una carga que no quería llevar. No quería deberle nada a nadie porque no estaba seguro de poder ayudarles cuando lo necesitasen.

Los abandonaría, porque eso era lo que había en sus genes, por más que intentara luchar contra ello. No se fiaba de sí mismo y por eso no quería que nadie contase con él.

—Por lo poco que la conocí, creo que es verdad que era especial.

Hablando de mujeres especiales... Edward tomó la mano de Bella y la sonrió, esperando que comprendiese lo mucho que había hecho por él.

Ella le correspondió, dándole un ligero apretón en la mano.

—¿Vas a volver a la oficina? —preguntó ella.

—Sí. Voy muy atrasado con algunas cosas y tengo que emplearme a fondo esta tarde, pero, ¿nos vemos en la cena?

Todos los días preguntaba, y todos los días contenía el aliento hasta oír su respuesta.

—Claro —dijo ella. Él exhaló y sonrió—. Esta noche cocino yo. Hemos agotado todas las opciones de comida a domicilio del barrio. ¿No tendrás miedo de mi cocina, verdad?

Entraron en el coche.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Claro; que sí. He crecido con mis hermanos, y a los dos les gusta comer. Tengo todo lo necesario en el coche.

Había preparado los ingredientes. Había planeado ir a casa con él.

A pesar de la luz de advertencia que se encendió en su cabeza, Edward sonrió.

—¿Qué vamos a tomar?

—Mi mundialmente famosa sopa de verduras. A no ser que no te guste la sopa de verduras, porque entonces volvemos a la comida para llevar.

—Me parece un día perfecto para sopa.

—¿Quedamos después del trabajo, entonces? —preguntó ella.

—Después del trabajo.

No era la sopa lo que sonaba perfecto, sino cenar con Bella Swan.

Aquello le dejó algo inquieto, pero no lo suficiente como para cancelar la cena. Nada podría haber logrado hacerle cancelarla.

«El gran Edward Anthony Masen no necesita a nadie».

Se le había escapado, pero Bella sabía que era cierto. No había dejado de pensarlo en toda la tarde, y seguía pensándolo mientras preparaba la cena.

Por algún motivo, Edward no dejaba entrar a la gente en su vida. No los mantenía a distancia, pero tampoco los dejaba acercarse del todo.

Aunque se habían dejado llevar a una cómoda relación de amistad, con algunos toques de atracción; a decir verdad, Edward tampoco le había abierto su corazón a ella.

Lo único que había compartido había sido la historia de su amigo Emmett y su trineo.

Movió la sopa. Era un plato sencillo pero completo. Ideal para una noche de invierno.

—¡A comer! —llamó Bella, colocando los platos sobre la mesa, junto al pan y al queso.

—¡Hey! —dijo Edward al entrar en la cocina con Maggie en brazos—. Parece que sí sabes cocinar.

Con Maggie no había sabido mantener esa distancia. Lo cierto era que estaba loco por ella.

—¿Quieres que la tenga en brazos mientras comes?—preguntó ella.

—No, mientras no tenga que cortar ni untar nada, puedo comer con una mano.

Ella se echó a reír y él la imitó.

—Mmmm. Está claro que no mentías cuando decías que sabías cocinar.

—Ya te lo dije. Dos hermanos insaciables me ayudaron a aprender. No hago cosas complicadas, pero sí cosas consistentes.

Comieron en silencio unos minutos mientras Maggie canturreaba, contenta, en el regazo de Edward. Bella no podía evitar mirarlos y pensar lo bien que se les veía juntos.

¿Cómo podía ser que Edward no se diera cuenta?

—¿Has empezado ya con lo de la adopción? —preguntó ella.

—He empezado a mirar posibilidades, pero no en profundidad. Me cuesta pensar en dársela a unos extraños. La solución perfecta sería dejarla con alguien conocido, de modo que podría ser su tío favorito o algo así. Alguien que... —se detuvo a mitad de la frase y pareció perderse en sus pensamientos.

—¿Edward?—preguntó Bella.

—Tengo una idea —dijo, excitado.

—¿Qué?

—No, Déjame pensarlo antes de decir nada.

—Pero, Edward—protestó ella.

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Sabes? He descubierto muchas cosas de ti últimamente: eres buena con los bebés, sabes cocinar y la paciencia no es una de tus virtudes.

—No, no lo es.

Odiaba esperar. Era el tipo de persona que buscaba los regalos de Navidad si podía.

—Te lo diré pronto, pero primero quiero pensarlo bien para saber si puede funcionar.

—De acuerdo —dijo Bella con un suspiro.

—Hablemos de tu vuelta a la universidad.

—Estás cambiando de tema.

Él se echó a reír de nuevo.

—Sí, en efecto —su idea le había puesto de buen humor—.Cuéntame más de tus planes.

—No hay mucho que contar. He pensado en serio volver en otoño.

—¿Tendrás tiempo?

—Tendré las tardes después del trabajo y los fines de semana. Hablé con el señor Delani y me dijo que si tenía alguna clase por la mañana, ya lo arreglaríamos.

—¿Cuánto te queda para acabar?

—Un año, y después las prácticas en colegios. Eso será todo.

—¿Profesora?—dijo él lentamente.

Bella se preparó para una de sus frases ingeniosas, pero todo lo que dijo fue:

—Seguro que se te da bien.

—Me gustan los niños. Quiero tener tres o cuatro por lo menos.

—¿Cuatro?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Ya sé que las familias numerosas no están de moda, pero no me puedo imaginar la vida sin mis hermanos. Cuando tenga hijos, quiero que tengan hermanos.

—Te sacrificaste mucho por tus hermanos, y si hubieras sido hija única sólo hubieras tenido que preocuparte por ti misma.

—No tener a nadie puede implicar menos preocupaciones, pero también estás solo. Todo lo que hice por mis hermanos mereció la pena, porque se merecían la oportunidad.

—¿Y tú? —siguió Edward—. ¿Acaso no te merecías tú acabar tus estudios, lograr tus sueños?

—Simplemente los pospuse. Ahora los chicos han acabado y me toca a mí. Conseguiré el título, enseñaré...

—¿Te casarás con un hombre que no te merezca, tendrás niños y lo dejarás todo de nuevo? ¿Ése es tu plan?

—Edward, cuando amas a alguien y esa persona te ama a ti, no hay abandonos. Recibes tanto como dejas. Para mí, ver el éxito de Collin y Brady es muy valioso. Me necesitaban después de la muerte de mi madre, y yo estuve allí.

Él no parecía convencido.

Bella sintió lástima por él. Vivir en soledad y no necesitar a nadie... ella nunca podría vivir así.

—Puesto que yo he cocinado, te toca fregar los platos. Yo llevaré a Maggie a la cama.

Bella seguiría trabajando en el bufete mientras iba a la universidad, pero lo dejaría en cuanto obtuviese el título, pensó Edward mientras frotaba la olla.

Se marcharía y empezaría a trabajar en lo que siempre había querido, y él se alegraba por ella. Se alegraba de que empezase a luchar por sus sueños.

Pero la echaría de menos en la oficina.

Ella alegraba aquel lugar, aunque nunca se lo había dicho.

Le mantenía alerta, siempre a punto para uno de sus encontronazos verbales. Lo echaría de menos.

La echaría de menos a ella.

¿Cómo había pasado eso?

Secó la olla y la colocó en su gancho.

—Se había dormido antes de que la dejara en la cuna —dijo Bella, colocando el receptor de escucha sobre la mesa—. Probablemente se despierte pronto con hambre.

—No pasa nada. Suelo darle de comer antes de irme a la cama, y normalmente con eso duerme toda la noche de un tirón. Me gusta darle el biberón cuando todo está oscuro y en calma. Se agarra a mi camisa como si creyera que fuera a desaparecer —Edward se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir—. Lo siento, ha sonado muy dulzón.

—Qué va. Está bien saber de vez en cuando qué pasa por tu cabeza.

Ella lo miró. Era una mirada tierna.

Edward había visto miradas como aquélla antes, y nunca habían acabado bien.

—Para—dijo él.

—¿Qué?

—De mirarme así.

—¿Cómo?

—Como si quisieras besarme —por nervioso que le pusiera el hecho de que Bella quisiera besarlo, el hecho era que él también quería hacerlo.

—¿Pegarte? —preguntó ella, fingiendo que le había oído mal—. Edward, no puedo evitar mirarte come si quisiera pegarte.

—No pegarme, sino «besarme» —dijo él—. Quieres besarme.

—No. Quiero ir a casa y relajarme.

—¿No puedes relajarte aquí?

—Relajarse estando contigo es difícil y, a veces, imposible.

—¿Y eso?

—Porque tú eres imposible.

—No. El hecho de que no puedas relajarte estando conmigo me lleva de nuevo a pensar que quieres besarme.

—Edward... —empezó a protestar ella.

Pero Edward se inclinó sobre ella antes de que pudiera seguir y la besó. Ella se dejó besar, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos e hizo el beso más profundo.

Probando, saboreando y tentando a Edward hasta que él pensó que se volvería loco de deseo.

Él la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el salón. Se sentó en el sillón con ella sobre su regazo.

—Deberíamos parar —susurró Bella.

—Probablemente —asintió él, pero en lugar de parar, volvió a besarla.

Sus manos se deslizaron bajo la blusa de ella, acariciando la suave piel de su abdomen y moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba. Necesitaba explorar cada centímetro de la piel de Bella Swan, necesitaba...

—¡Guaaaaaaa!

Ambos se sobresaltaron y Bella saltó del regazo de Edward. Edward se levantó.

—Será mejor que subas a verla y que yo me vaya a casa —dijo ella.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar.

—Después. Ya hablaremos después. Ahora yo tengo que irme y tú tienes que atender a Maggie.

Maldición, pensó Edward al ver a Bella salir como un raya de la casa. Subió corriendo las escaleras y se encontró a Maggie sentada en su cuna, con cara triste y solitaria.

Edward la tomó en brazos y la acunó.

Sabía cómo se sentía.

Él sentía lo mismo cuando Bella se marchaba.

Y no le gustaba.


	8. Chapter 8

**_La historia es de Holly Jacobs y los personajes de SM, yo solo lo adapto_**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Un fuerte e incesante zumbido sacó a Bella de uno de los sueños más eróticos que había tenido nunca. Edward había recorrido con sus manos...

Otro zumbido, y esa vez más largo.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos y miró el reloj.

Las diez. ¿Quién estaría llamando a la puerta un sábado a las diez de la mañana?

Bella gruñó y se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza. Apenas había logrado dormir la noche anterior, y cuando por fin lo consiguió, soñó con Edward.

Con besar a Edward. Y más que eso.

Sus manos recorriendo, explorando...

Y después...

Sí las partes de los besos eran inquietantes, para qué hablar de los «después» y de los «más que eso».

Otra vez el timbre.

No podía ignorar el hecho de que había besado a Edward, al igual que no podía ignorar aquel estúpido timbre.

Suspirando, se levantó, se puso la bata y fue a la puerta. Miró por la mirilla y gruñó mientras quitaba el cerrojo y abría la puerta.

—¡Sorpresa!—dijo Edward.

Tenía la silla de Maggie en una mano y una bolsa de papel blanco en la otra.

—¿Estás lista?

Lo único que salvaba a Edward esa mañana de ser molesto y de enfurecerla, era la sillita que tenía en la mano y la misteriosa bolsa blanca. Parecía contener algo que mereciera la pena hacerla salir de la cama.

—La tierra llamando a Bella... ¿Estás lista? —repitió él.

—Lista para volver a la cama —gruñó, echando otro vistazo a la bolsa para tratar de adivinar qué le había comprado.

—Lista para venirte con Maggie y conmigo. Tenemos una sorpresa para ti y hace un día espléndido. Vamos, espléndido teniendo en cuenta que es invierno y estamos en Forks. Pero en cualquier caso, apetece salir a la calle y aprovechar el día.

—Es el tipo de día que apetece meterse en la cama —¿qué habría en la bolsa? Seguro que algo bueno.

—No te gustan las mañanas, ¿verdad?

—No.

—¿Ayudaría un poco saber que he traído donuts?

Ah, eran donuts.

Bella se hizo de rogar un poco más.

—Depende de qué tipo sean.

—De chocolate rellenos de crema.

—De acuerdo. Eso puede tentarme para que me levante temprano en mi día libre.

—Y ya sabemos que tentarte es lo que se me da mejor —dijo, dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa y empezando a desabrigar a la niña.

—Enfadarme es lo que mejor se te da, Anthony —dijo Bella abriendo la bolsa.

No pudo decir más porque estaba masticando un delicioso trozo de donut de chocolate.

Se rió cuando le vio arrugar el ceño.

—Creía que no ibas a volver a llamarme Anthony —dijo él.

—Nunca entregaré las armas. Simplemente, las utilizaré para situaciones concretas.

Mientras acababa con el resto del donut, se dirigió a la pequeña cocina para preparar el café mientras Edward jugaba con Maggie sobre su rodilla.

—Mmm —fue su cumplido—. Tal vez seas un poco molesto a veces y me hagas enfadar, pero desde luego, sabes dar buenas sorpresas.

—Esto no es la sorpresa, es sólo el desayuno.

Edward parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

—¿Y dónde está la sorpresa? —preguntó ella, con cautela.

—Vístete y te lo enseñaré.

—No sé, Anthony —dijo ella—. Tienes un brillo en los ojos que me está poniendo nerviosa.

Había muchas cosas de Edward que la ponían nerviosa... mucho más que el brillo de sus ojos.

—Vete a duchar y no lo verás.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, tomando el último trozo de donut y dirigiéndose al baño, sin dejar de pensar en qué estaría tramando Edward Masen.

Y a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, esperaba que la sorpresa incluyese algún beso y tal vez algún «y después»...

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó Bella por millonésima vez mientras avanzaban por La Push.

—¿No te fías de mí? —preguntó Edward, haciendo lo posible por poner cara de bueno.

—Pues no, Anthony —dijo ella.

Le agradó notar el suave tono de burla de su voz.

—Casi hemos llegado.

Era temprano y no había mucho tráfico en una de las calles más conocidas de Forks por sus atascos.

Pero aquel día, atasco o no, Edward se sentía feliz y sonreía como un niño en Navidad.

—Cierra los ojos—pidió él.

—Venga, Anthony —dijo ella, molesta.

—Ciérralos...

Comprobó que le había hecho caso y se quedó maravillado. Bella Swan obedeciéndolo...

—Un segundo más —dijo, deteniendo el coche.

—Edward —protestó ella.

Él salió sonriendo del coche y le abrió la puerta.

—Vamos.

—¿Y la niña?

—No vamos a ningún sitio. Está bien.

—Pero...

—Abre los ojos.

Bella hizo lo que le pedía, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y luego lo miró.

—Dijiste que estabas buscando un coche nuevo. ¿Qué te parece éste? Es un Jeep Cherokee. Tracción a las cuatro ruedas, asientos de cuero con calefacción. Arranque automático. Tiene dos años, así que no es nuevo del todo, pero es casi nuevo. Es una joya.

—Pero...

—No digo que tengas que comprarlo, sólo digo que parecía que estabas buscando algo así. Quería que lo vieras antes de que Embry lo saque a la venta.

—¿Y si no está a la venta, cómo lo has encontrado?

—Porque cuando dijiste lo que estabas buscando, llamé a Embry y le dije que estuviera alerta.

Ella se quedó mirando el coche.

—No sé.

—¿Por qué no lo pruebas? —rebuscó en su bolsillo—. Embry me ha dejado las llaves.

—Seguro que has perdido mucho tiempo organizando esto.

—No tanto —dijo Edward, sintiéndose incómodo de repente—. Estaba haciendo un trabajo para Embry y lo mencioné de pasada.

—Aun así. Gracias —dijo, moviendo la cabeza—. Edward, eres... —se detuvo—. Supongo que si me doy una vueltecita no pasará nada, ¿verdad?

Edward deseó que hubiera acabado la frase. ¿Qué era? Hubiera deseado preguntárselo, pero en su lugar, dijo:

—Genial. Deja que traiga la silla de Maggie. Aprieta este botón y el coche empezará a calentarse.

Así lo hizo Bella y el coche rugió al arrancar.

—Y con este otro empiezan a calentarse los asientos delanteros.

Ella apretó el botón.

Se quedó allí parada, mirando el coche, mientras Edward trasladaba a la niña.

—Bella —dijo—. ¿Vas a subir, o nos vamos a quedar aquí parados mucho rato?

—Voy.

Ella subió al asiento del conductor y Edward al del acompañante.

Él oyó su suspiro de satisfacción al comprobar que el asiento estaba calentito. Ella se volvió a mirarlo y sonrió.

Su sonrisa le produjo un pinchazo en el estómago, el mismo que había sentido al verla recién levantada, con el pelo despeinado, comiendo un donut.

Cada vez que le sonreía, que se reía le hacía desear besarla... y más.

El deseo se estaba transformando en algo más fuerte, más parecido a la necesidad.

Se dio cuenta de que le había tomado la mano. Cada vez ocurría con más frecuencia y la tocaba casi sin pensarlo.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó, retirando la mano a toda prisa.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Donde quieras. Embry no llegará hasta dentro de una hora. Tenemos hasta entonces para que decidas si lo quieres.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si no lo quieres tú, Embry intentará venderlo hoy mismo. Si lo quieres, empezaremos a hacer el papeleo.

—No —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Lo que quiero decir es por qué te has tomado todas estas molestias.

A Edward no le gustaba el modo en que lo miraba, dulce y cálidamente. No quería que tuviera sentimientos dulces y cálidos hacia él.

No quería intercambiar caricias, no quería soñar con ella ni desear llamarla a cada rato.

No quería necesitar estar con ella, necesitar oírla reír ni desearla, pero eso era lo que quería.

—No ha sido ninguna molestia. Le había dicho a Embry lo que querías y me llamó anoche para contarme lo que había encontrado.

—¿Pero por qué te preocupas? —lo presionó ella.

—No lo sé, pero no intentes ir más allá —advirtió él.

Esperó su carcajada, pero no llegó. Seguía allí sentada, mirándolo.

—Tal vez quiera que Embry se lleve una estupenda comisión gracias a ti —eso sonaba bien.

—No lo creo —dijo ella suavemente.

—Bueno. Tal vez sea que me tenía histérico el hecho de pensar que estabas conduciendo esa chatarra con este tiempo. Me sentiré mejor si conduces algo más seguro.

—Pero...

—¿Por qué te importan mis motivos? La niña no llora y tú estás sentada en un coche con todos los artilugios que querías... ¿Por qué no arrancas de una vez?

Bella volvió a lanzarle una mirada extrañada y salió del aparcamiento.

Edward se inclinó y encendió la radio.

—Quiero probar los altavoces —dijo.

Lo que en realidad quería era evitar que Bella siguiera haciéndole preguntas. Preguntas que no podía contestar.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Embry.

Bella echó un vistazo a Edward, que tenía a Maggie en brazos.

Le parecía que estaba siendo muy fácil que Edward le cayera bien. Pero eso había cambiado. Era algo más que caerle bien.

Algo más profundo, más fuerte.

Algo como... amor.

La palabra no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza.

¿Amor?

¿Querer a Edward?

Suspiró y admitió ante sí misma la verdad.

Quería a Edward.

Fue un sentimiento tranquilo que se había acoderado de su corazón entre las bromas y las risas.

Bella pensó que aprender a querer a Edward no había sido tan difícil. De hecho, era fácil.

Recordó cómo él le había advertido de que no se enamorase de él. Entonces se había reído.

Pero si querer a Edward había sido más fácil de lo que hubiera creído, hacer que él la quisiera a ella, podía ser mucho más complicado.

¿Aceptaría el reto?

—Bella —dijo Edward—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me lo quedo.

Se quedaba con el coche... aceptaba el reto de amar a un hombre que tal vez no se abriera nunca lo suficiente como para llegar a amarla.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Mil gracias por su apoyo, todavía no me siento bien del todo, pero ya no estoy tan mal. Espero que les gustara el cap. Nos leemos pronto**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_La historia es de Holly Jacobs y los personajes de SM, yo solo lo adapto_**

* * *

Capítulo 9

La mañana del viernes siguiente, Edward, frente al escritorio de Bella, tenía aspecto incómodo.

Había sido una semana muy larga.

Maggie había pasado el día con Tanya. Bella había ido a trabajar en su coche nuevo todos los días y por la noche, a cenar con Edward y con la niña.

Lo que ella quería era compartir los sentimientos que acababa de descubrir.

Pero no lo hizo.

En aquel momento, lo único que deseaba era darle un pellizco cariñoso en la mejilla, para hacer que se sintiera mejor, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Quieres algo? —le preguntó.

—Sí. Escucha... Mañana por la mañana voy a ir a Seattle.

—Y quieres que cuide a Maggie —un día entero con Maggie, sin la omnipresente tensión que sentía cuando estaba Edward. Perfecto.

Echaba de menos pasar tiempo con la niña, ahora que se quedaba con Tanya. La veía por las noches, pero sus nuevos sentimientos por Edward, la hacían sentirse extraña. Era difícil disfrutar de estar con Maggie.

—No —dijo él, aplastando sus esperanzas—. Me gustaría que me acompañaras. Podrías conducir tú y así probamos tu coche en la autopista.

—¿Por qué a Seattle?

—Vamos a comer con los Cullen. No es nada importante. Si tienes otros planes, lo entiendo.

Pero sí era importante, Bella lo veía con claridad.

La invitación no tenía nada que ver con probar el coche.

Edward iba a llevarla a conocer a los Cullen. Había algo diferente en ellos, en la dulzura de su voz cuando hablaba de ellos o de Emmett y su esposa Rosalie. Había un tono de vulnerabilidad.

Un contacto.

Edward Anthony Masen parecía la alegría de la huerta, pero no tenía muchos contactos. Tenía muchos conocidos, pero siempre mantenía las distancias. Excepto con los Cullen.

Y quería que ella los conociera.

La idea agradó a Bella, que sintió surgir una nueva oleada de esperanza en su interior. Tal vez si conociera a los Cullen, descubriera cómo habían llegado ellos al corazón de Edward... y podría intentar alcanzarlo ella.

—Me encantaría conocerlos. Y será divertido probar el coche.

—Y sabiendo que a Maggie no le gusta viajar, será mejor llevar refuerzos.

Parte de la ilusión de Bella se desvaneció. La llevaba porque la necesitaba, no porque la estuviera dejando entrar en su interior.

—¿A qué hora? —dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Las ocho te parece temprano? Se tarda dos horas y media en llegar.

—No, está bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella esperaba nerviosa, a Edward y a Maggie. Iba a conocer a unas personas importantes en la vida de Edward de un modo que ella no había conseguido serlo. Tal vez ellos pudieran darle una pista de cómo superar las barreras de Edward.

O tal vez descubriera que sus sentimientos por él eran tan sólo fruto de haber pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Tan pronto como Maggie encontrara un hogar y dejaran de verse tan a menudo, la llama desaparecería.

Se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Edward eran sólo una ilusión... Imposible, no se creía a sí misma.

Sus sentimientos crecían día a día, cada vez más reales.

Edward aparcó frente a su bloque y Bella se puso el abrigo antes de que él hubiera acabado de bajar del coche.

Dejó sus pensamientos aun lado y salió corriendo de casa.

—¡Qué rápida! La mayoría de las mujeres hacen esperar a los hombres —dijo, soltando la sillita de bebé.

—Yo no soy como la mayoría de las mujeres —dijo ella, riéndose.

En vez de decir alguna broma de las suyas, él simplemente la miró y dijo:

—No, está claro que no.

Puso a Maggie en el Cherokee y subió al asiento del acompañante.

Maggie se quedó dormida enseguida. Edward estaba en silencio.

—Cuéntame algo de los Cullen.

No estaba segura de si Edward atendería su petición.

Aparte del incidente del colchón y de contarle que había vivido con ellos durante los años de instituto, no le había dicho nada más.

Edward no hablaba mucho de temas personales y Bella respetaba su privacidad por más curiosidad que tuviera.

Como no respondió, volvió al ataque.

—¿Viviste con ellos mientras fuiste al instituto, no? ¿Eran los padres de Emmett?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo son? —Edward tenía la mirada perdida.

—El señor C. es callado —dijo por fin—. Por eso, cuando habla, todo el mundo lo escucha.

—¿Y su mujer?

—Ella no es callada —estaba sonriendo—. A vences me la recuerdas.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy una parlanchina?

—¡No! Sólo qué ella era la única que me regañaba siempre que era necesario.

—¿Y eso era muy a menudo?

—No te haces una idea.

Y empezó a contarle un montón de historias.

Después de eso, se calló de nuevo, excepto para darle indicaciones del camino a seguir. Estaba claro que le había contado todo lo que tenía que contarle.

Bella aparcó frente a una casa blanca, de dos pisos, con puertas verdes y aros de baloncesto en la pared del garaje. El jardín estaba delimitado por una valla de madera. Aquella casa parecía un hogar.

Bella se preguntó si Edward y Emmett habrían jugado en aquellas canastas. Seguro que sí.

—Qué bien venir a ca... —empezó a decir Edward, antes de cambiar de idea—. Aquí.

A casa. Aquello era importante. Mientras sacaban a Maggie del coche, ella siguió preguntándose el motivo de su elección de palabras.

La puerta principal se abrió y de ella salió una mujer con el cabello color caramelo.

—Edward —dijo, sonriente.

—No te has puesto el abrigo —gruñó él, abrazándola.

—Edward está especialmente interesado en los abrigos—se rió Bella.

La mujer se volvió hacia ella y la miró.

—Tú debes de ser Bella.

—Sí. Seguro que no soy tan mala como cuenta Edward. Es un exagerado.

—Lo que dice es que no se las hubiera apañado sin ti.

—¿Ves? Exagera. Edward no necesita a nadie para apañárselas.

—Me encanta esta conversación—dijo Edward—, pero vamos a llevar a la niña dentro.

—Oh, vamos dentro.

Una vez en casa, les pidió los abrigos y los colgó en un armario.

—Carlisle, ya están aquí.

Carlisle Cullen era del mismo tamaño que Edward. Rubio de ojos azules y con una sonrisa tranquila mientras los observaba.

—Qué agradable verte, hijo.

—Vamos a sentarnos —dijo su mujer—. Me encanta verte, Edward, pero quiero ver a esa niña.

No paró de soltar expresiones de admiración y emoción mientras Edward desabrigaba a la niña como todo un experto.

—Es preciosa —dijo, alargando los brazos—. Déjame tomarla en brazos.

—Sabía que lo dirías —dijo Edward, sonriendo.

—Me encantan los bebés —declaró ella, haciendo unos ruiditos que Maggie imitó enseguida.

—Y a ella le caes bien tú.

Mientras la señora C. tenía a la niña, Bella vio su anillo.

—Qué anillo tan bonito—dijo.

—Gracias. Carlisle me lo regaló en nuestro último aniversario. Es un nudo celta.

Miró a su marido de un modo que dejaba notar el amor que se profesaban.

Bella se sentó y observó a Edward y a los Cullen hablar un podo de todo. Podía notar el cariño que se tenían, Edward estaba más relajado que nunca. Hablaba sin hacer bromas, sólo con emociones sinceras. Estaban tan unidos como el nudo del anillo de la señora Cullen.

Eran una familia.

La señora C. devolvió la niña a Bella, no sin reticencias, para servir la comida. Bella se estaba convirtiendo en toda una experta en tener a la niña sobre una pierna mientras comían y manteniéndola lo suficientemente alejada para que no llegara al plato.

—Estás muy natural con ella en brazos —dijo la señora C.—. Cuando Emmett era pequeño, también quería ayudarme a comer.

—A Maggie también le gusta. Lo aprendí el día que me encontré con un montón de comida en el regazo, pero prefiero el asado en el plato. Está delicioso.

—Gracias. Me gusta cocinar y echo de menos tener a los chicos a la mesa todos los días.

—Tal vez debieras tener más niños —dijo Edward.

La señora C. se rió.

—No creo que eso entre en nuestros planes, cariño. Voy a buscar el postre.

—Antes de eso... Bella, ¿te importa si hablo con ellos a solas un segundo?

—No, claro—dijo Bella, tomando a Maggie—. Maggie y yo nos vamos a jugar al salón.

Y le lanzó una sonrisa a Edward antes de salir.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa. Probablemente no debiera haberla invitado, pero la necesitaba con él.

—¿Qué pasa, hijo? —preguntó el señor Cullen.

—Yo... —Edward no sabía por dónde empezar.

Le había dado millones de vueltas en la cabeza, pero en aquel momento no conseguía encontrar las palabras.

—Es sobre Maggie—dijo por fin.

—Oh, cariño —dijo la señora Cullen—. Es una muñeca. He visto que estás prendado de ella y nos alegramos mucho por ti. Llevo años diciéndole a Carlisle que necesitas una familia, ¿verdad, Carlisle?

El señor C. asintió.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Edward, incrédulo—. ¿Creéis que me voy a quedar a Maggie?

—¿No? —dijo la señora C. mientras desaparecía su sonrisa—. No sé cómo puedes dejarla marchar. Te he visto con ella y con Bella. Los tres estáis perfectos, sois como una familia.

—No —dijo Edward con más fuerza de la que pretendía emplear. Formar una familia no entraba en sus planes.

Había pensado que la señora C. se daría cuenta.

—No —dijo, con más suavidad—Bella es una amiga, y hace dos semanas, ni eso. Y Maggie, sí es verdad que me tiene loco, pero porque me preocupo por ella y quiero lo mejor para ella. Y eso nunca lo seré yo. Nunca seré un buen padre.

Los Cullen esperaron el resto de su discurso. Confiados y pacientes. Así eran ellos.

—Por eso quiero hablar con vosotros sobre Maggie —continuó él, buscando de nuevo las palabras—. Quería preguntaros si querríais adoptarla. Nunca podría encontrar para ella a nadie como vosotros.

Lo dijo a toda prisa, y antes de que pudieran responder, siguió.

—No teníais que aceptarme como lo hicisteis, pero así fue. Y nunca me hicisteis sentir una carga para vosotros...

—Para ahora mismo antes de que digas algo que me haga desear darte una bofetada —dijo la señora C.

Aquélla era la amenaza típica de la señora C. cuando Emmett y él estaban en el instituto, pero hasta donde sabía Edward, no se cumplió nunca.

Siempre que decía aquello, ellos sonreían, como hizo Edward esa vez.

—Escúchame, jovencito —dijo, apuntándole con un dedo tembloroso—. Tal vez no dejara las cosas claras en el pasado, así que lo voy a hacer ahora. Tú nunca fuiste una carga, sino una alegría. En el mismo instante en que te conocí, me di cuenta de que eras especial. Cuando tu tía tuvo que ir al hospital y viniste con nosotros, supe que lo pasaría mal cuando te marcharas. Por eso me alegré tanto cuando ella se fue a vivir con su amigo a Florida y tú te quedaste con nosotros. Fue un alivio, porque eras mío —se llevó una mano al corazón—. Eras mío. Lo sabía. Tal vez no té diera la vida, pero eres tan mío como Emmett. Tal vez me llames señora C. y no pienses en mí como tal, pero soy tu madre. En mi corazón, tú eres mi hijo y lo has sido desde el día que viniste a vivir con nosotros.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, como retándole a que dijera lo contrario.

Edward no lo hizo. No podía.

Se había quedado mudo. Le había dicho que lo quería muchas veces antes, pero nunca la había creído del todo. Siempre había pensado que no estaba «suficientemente cualificado».

La vehemencia de sus palabras no eran simples apariencias, era algo más grande que siempre había sospechado.

—Carlisle y yo siempre quisimos tener una familia numerosa, pero Dios no nos dio más hijos. Después llegaste tú, y me di cuenta de que tenía otro hijo. Aprendí que una familia no es algo que das a luz, sino algo que creas. Tú eres parte de esta familia.

Sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta que no sabía cómo quitarse de encima.

—Tal vez Maggie sea así, también... parte de la familia que no sabías que tenías.

—Claro que lo es —dijo la señora C.—. Supe desde el primer momento que era parte de mi familia, tanto como lo eres tú. El corazón reconoce esas cosas.

Él sintió una oleada de alivio.

—Entonces, ¿os quedaréis con ella?

—No —dijo ella.

—¿No? Pero has dicho...

—Ella es parte de la familia. La quiero, pero no puedo adoptarla. Ya no estoy tan ágil como antes, y ésa es una cualidad necesaria con un niño pequeño. Con ese pelo y ese brillo en los ojos, seguro que será inquieta y rápida. No podría mantener su ritmo.

—No lo entiendo.

Se sentía descorazonado. Estaba tan seguro de haber encontrado la solución perfecta, que los Cullen se volverían locos con ella y se la quedarían... después de todo, Maggie era mucho más adorable que él.

—No la adoptaré —repitió la señora C.—. Pero llevo años queriendo tener nietos, ¿verdad, Carlisle?

Carlisle asintió.

—Y ahora mismo tengo al primero de ellos en el salón. Pienso mimarla todo lo que pueda, y aunque intentes evitarlo, como todo buen padre, no te haré nada de caso.

—Yo no puedo ser su padre —declaró Edward.

Se lo había dicho a Bella y ahora se lo diría a ellos. Se lo había dicho a sí mismo millones de veces. No podía ser el padre de Maggie McAllister. Ni de ella ni de nadie.

—¿Y por qué? Si se puede saber...

—Mira a mis padres, a mi familia. Mis padres me abandonaron y mi tía estaba deseosa de librarse de la responsabilidad de tenerme. Lo llevo en los genes.

—Tú no puedes ser más distinto de esa gente —dijo la señora C.—. Creía que lo tenías claro. Aunque no me gusta hablar mal de nadie, no actuaron de forma muy inteligente contigo. Tomaron tu cariño y luego lo dejaron de lado. Tú lo das todo. Tienes uno de los corazones más grandes que he conocido nunca.

—Mira, hijo —dijo el señor C.—. Llevo todos estos años presenciando cómo cargas con ese fardo, y pensé que con los años sabrías librarte de él, pero veo que me equivoqué. Deja que te lo vuelva a explicar. Tú no eres en absoluto como ellos.

La señora C. asintió.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando trajiste las primeras notas a casa?

Claro que se acordaba.

—Vi que estabas disgustada y me preguntaste si no lo podía hacer mejor.

—Y me dijiste que no —repuso ella—. Te dije que las notas eran importantes porque te daban opciones. ¿Qué pasaría si después querías ser neurocirujano? Nunca lo conseguirás si no habías tenido buenas notas antes. Me escuchaste, y desde entonces todo fueron sobresalientes. Obtuviste una beca para ir a la universidad y entraste en Derecho. Estaba muy orgullosa de ti.

Edward se sintió bien. La había hecho sentirse orgullosa.

—Pero durante años te has cerrado puertas a tus opciones personales, que es lo que estás haciendo ahora con Maggie. Tal vez tengas miedo a abrirle las puertas de tu hogar, a pensar que tu casa es el hogar apropiado para ella.

—Edward —dijo el señor C.—, eres mi hijo. No podría quererte más ni estar más orgulloso de ti si hubieras nacido de nosotros. No creo que seas el tipo de hombre que se deja vencer por el miedo y no sabe reconocer un regalo. Y esa niña es un regalo para ti.

—Y Bella también, creo —dijo la señora C.

—Yo no...—empezó a decir Edward.

—No tomes ninguna decisión ahora. Piénsalo, hijo. Tienes muchas opciones, sólo tienes que tener el valor de abrirles la puerta.

La señora C. le abrazó.

—Da igual lo que hagas y lo que decidas. Eres mío. No te olvides de eso. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero... —se detuvo, deseoso de decir más—. Mamá... Yo también te quiero**, **mamá —susurró por fin.

La señora C. empezó a llorar.

—Lo siento, no debería...

Con lágrimas en los ojos, aún consiguió mirarle de ése modo peculiar.

—Ni se te ocurra disculparte. He esperado años a que me llamaras así.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes? Para ser tan listo, a veces eres un poco lento. Pero te sigo queriendo a pesar de todo.

—Yo también —dijo el señor C, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Gracias... papá.

Al señor C. se le iluminó la cara.

—Pero Maggie...

—No. No digas nada más ahora. Tampoco tomes ninguna decisión. Date tiempo y valora tus opciones. Sabes lo que haces y sé que harás lo correcto.

—Pero...

—Vamos a ver qué hacen Bella y Maggie antes de que se olviden de nosotros —dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Hay una tarta de chocolate esperando.

Edward sabía que Bella se había preguntado sobre su charla con los Cullen, pero no le dijo nada. Volvieron en silencio a Forks y Maggie durmió casi todo el camino.

Como conducía Bella, él fue casi todo el camino mirando por la ventanilla, pensando en lo que había dicho la señora C., su madre.

¿Quedarse con Maggie?

No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Por una parte, quería, y sabía que lo pasaría muy mal cuando se fuera.

La quería, eso estaba claro, Pero no creía que fuera la mejor opción como padre.

¿Y Bella?

La miró mientras conducía.

Había cumplido con sus deberes y ahora quería realizar sus sueños. Ese coche era sólo el primer paso. Quería volver a la universidad. No tendría tiempo para mantener una relación; y no era que quisiera tener una relación con ella.

Se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a casa.

Ella apagó el motor y lo miró, con sus ojos castaños serios como nunca.

—Edward, tengo algo que decirte. Es algo que probablemente no quieras oír.

—Parece que hoy se ha puesto todo el mundo de acuerdo para decirme esas cosas, así que dispara.

—Cuando me contaste lo de tus padres, dijiste que no querías tener niños porque tenías miedo de ser como ellos. No te pedí detalles, y hasta hoy no los he necesitado. Pero acabo de conocer a tus padres, a los de verdad. Lo siento, pero no he podido evitar oír vuestra conversación. Las familias no se crean por lazos de sangre, sino por amor. Los Cullen son tu familia, y si tú le das a Maggie la mitad del amor que ellos te han dado a ti, será una chica con suerte.

Bella lo besó en la mejilla y salió del coche antes de que pudiera decir nada.

Fue derecha a su piso, dejando que él se ocupara de cambiar a la niña de coche.

En el camino a su casa, Edward pensó todo el rato en las palabras de Bella y de la señora C.

Familia.

Edward nunca había pensado en una definición para esa palabra antes. Él había asumido que era algo impuesto genéticamente, como un sorteo. Y a él le había tocado el palito más corto.

Pero después encontró a los Cullen. Tenían razón; siempre lo habían tratado como a un hijo, como a Emmett, para quien había sido más un hermano que un amigo y luego se unió Rosalie la hermana fastidiosa que nunca cambiarias.

Edward había sido quien había puesto las barreras. Tampoco parecía que les hubiera importado, porque ellos siguieron presionando y rompiendo barreras a su paso.

Edward se dio cuenta de que la señora C. había roto la última aquel día. Tenía razón. Había sido su madre en todo lo que importaba.

Y Bella también tenía razón. Si podía ser la mitad de buen padre que ellos, Maggie estaría perfectamente.

Y entonces se dio cuenta con claridad de algo: quería, y siempre había querido, quedarse con Maggie. Quería tener la oportunidad de verla crecer.

Tal vez no fuera la mejor opción, pero sabía que no podría encontrara nadie que la quisiera tanto como él, y tal vez por eso no hubiera buscado padres adoptivos con mucho ahínco.

Pero Maggie se merecía algo más que un padre.

Merecía una familia completa. Se merecía...

Bella.

Sabía desde hacía un tiempo que quería a Bella. Se sentía atraído hacia ella, y por más que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que sólo era atracción sexual, no lo conseguía.

Quería que ella fuera parte de su familia porque... le costaba encontrar las palabras... porque la amaba. No sólo la quería como madre de Maggie, la amaba.

Bella Swan.

Quería que le ayudara a criar a Maggie, tener más hijos con ella; hijos con su sonrisa y sus ojos. Quería envejecer a su lado.

No sólo la quería, sino que la necesitaba, la amaba.

Pero Bella tenía planes... ¿Podría apartarla de sus sueños?

¿Sería justo pedirle que fuera su esposa y la madre de Maggie? Había trabajado duro y merecía una oportunidad de ser feliz.

Edward no sabía qué hacer.

Siempre había sabido lo que quería, en qué dirección andar, pero esa vez estaba perdido.

—Tengo una cosa clara: se acabó buscar familia adoptiva. Eres mía. Sé que lo estropearé todo, pero prometo que te querré y que lo haré lo mejor posible.

La pregunta seguía en el aire...

¿Qué era lo mejor para Bella?

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Ya casi termina la historia, por si se pregunta NO la voy a abandonar.**_

_**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero ultimamente me he sentido mal y no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado en especial a Martita94 es una honor para mi ser la primera persona que tenga un review tuyo. Espero que disfuten de cap.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_La historia es de Holly Jacobs y los personajes de SM, yo solo lo adapto_**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Bella pasó el fin de semana pensando en lo que le había dicho a Edward. Sería un padre fantástico, pero dudaba que la hiciera caso. Era muy obstinado.

La había advertido que no se enamorara de él, pero no podía evitar que lo hiciera. Y ella no podía evitar que él diera a Maggie en adopción.

Pero si él no la criaba, había otra opción que acababa de pasársele por la cabeza y no podía quitarse de encima.

Si Edward no quería quedarse con Maggie, lo haría ella.

Era tan sencillo que no podía creer que no lo hubiera pensado hasta entonces.

Ella adoptaría a la niña. La educaría y la querría.

Edward podría seguir siendo parte de su vida, parte de la vida de Bella.

Él era muy obstinado. Probablemente se opusiera a la idea diciéndole que sería una madre soltera, pero si se lo ponía difícil, llamaría a la señora Cullen y seguro que se pondría de su lado.

De algún modo le haría ver a Edward que ella tenía que ser la madre de Maggie, y tal vez, algún día, él sé diera cuenta de que tenía que ser su padre y estar con Bella.

Una vez tomada la decisión, Bella empezó a maquinar cómo planteárselo.

Sabía que Edward se opondría, ya que tenía unos requisitos muy específicos para los padres de Maggie a los que ella no llegaba. Pero también sabía que poca gente podría quererla como la quería ella.

Eso tenía que contar de algún modo.

Ella llegó a su casa el domingo por la tarde con unos sándwiches para cenar.

Tema el estómago contraído por la tensión. Su sándwich estaba intacto mientras Maggie jugaba y botaba alegremente sobre su rodilla, despreocupada por lo que el futuro podía depararle.

—Edward —dijo Bella.

Él no respondió. Estaba mirando por la ventana otra vez. Parecía muy distraído.

—¿Edward?

—Lo siento. Estaba pensando.

—¿Todo va bien? Has estado un poco raro.

—No es nada.

Bella no lo creyó. Podía tener la habilidad de los abogados para ocultar sus sentimientos, pero a Edward no le valdría con eso.

—Estás así porque los Cullen no se quedaron con Maggie.

—Esperaba que lo hicieran. Hubieran sido la solución perfecta.

—Lo sé. Estuve pensando en ello anoche y se me ocurrió una idea. Sé que no te entusiasmará al principio, así que quiero que me escuches hasta el final antes de decir nada.

—¿Qué? —dijo él, de repente atento a sus palabras.

—He encontrado el plan perfecto para Maggie —dijo, después de tomar aliento.

—Creía que pensabas que el plan perfecto era que se quedara conmigo.

—Pero no te la quedarás, así que he encontrado la solución. Déjame educarla.

Ella esperó su explosión, pero Edward esperó a que acabara, como había dicho.

—Sé que has estado buscando familias tradicionales, con un padre y una madre, pero quiero que consideres que sea yo quien la adopte. Sé que será duro, pero ya sé lo que es eso. Tal vez no tenga mucho dinero, pero tengo mucho amor. La quiero, Edward. No sé de qué otra forma decirlo... es una necesidad, ella es parte de mí, y si se la das a otra persona, lo lamentaré porque nunca podrás encontrar a nadie que la quiera más que yo. Tal vez puedan darle estabilidad económica, pero no podrán darle tanto amor.

—¿Qué harás con ella mientras trabajas? —preguntó él.

—Buscaré quien la cuide. Sé que no es la solución perfecta, pero funcionará. He hablado con Tanya esta mañana y está dispuesta a cuidarla. Ya sabes cuánto le gustan los niños. Y mis hermanos la querrán muchísimo. Serán unos tíos fantásticos. Tal vez no tenga la figura tradicional del padre, pero los chicos ayudarán en eso.

—Bella, ¿y tus sueños? —dijo él, suavemente—. Tienes un coche con asientos calefactantes, pero, ¿y la universidad? ¿Y lo de vivir tu vida? Te lo has ganado después de tantos sacrificios.

—Eso pensaba yo también, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que Maggie es mi sueño. Quiero ser su madre, Edward. Y la universidad... acabaré yendo. Seguirá estando allí y nunca es demasiado tardé para aprender. Puedo acabar la carrera cuando esté lista para ello.

—Si sigues posponiendo tus sueños, puede que nunca estés lista para cumplirlos, que nunca haya un momento adecuado. Primero dejaste todo por tus hermanos y ahora por Maggie.

—Pues no hay más que hablar. Ya te lo dije una vez. No se abandona nada cuando se quiere a alguien. Quiero a mis hermanos y quiero a Maggie. Ir a la universidad no va a hacer de mí una persona más feliz, pero tener a Maggie, sí.

Le hubiera gustado añadir: «lo único que me haría más feliz que tener a Maggie en mi vida, sería tenerte a ti», pero Edward ya había dejado claro lo que pensaba de tener una relación. Se habría negado del mismo modo que se negaba a tener a Maggie.

Tal vez si insistiera, Bella podría conseguir que Edward se abriera por fin. En caso contrario, se le rompería el corazón. Estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

—Por favor —dijo ella—. Tener a Maggie es uno de mis mayores sueños.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tienes más? —preguntó él.

Quería decirle que sí, que estaba él.

—Bueno, está la universidad, pero sé que lo haré.

—¿Tienes más sueños?

—Los sueños son cosas privadas, Edward. Tengo uno más, pero es un sueño estúpido y lo he dejado a un lado por imposible. Pero ser la madre de Maggie, eso sí es posible.

Él sacudió la cabeza y Bella pensó que se le partiría el corazón.

—Ojalá pudiera decirte que sí, Bella —dijo con suavidad—, pero no puedo. Ya he encontrado una familia para ella. Lo he prometido.

—Oh —dijo, sintiendo que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—No llores —le pidió Edward, con voz emocionada—. No llores.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, enjugándose los ojos. — Sé que crees que estás haciendo lo correcto, que quieres que Maggie tenga una familia estable y tradicional.

Y sabía por qué lo quería: era lo que él no había tenido. Lo habían abandonado cuando sólo era un niño y quería estar seguro de que no le pasaría eso a Maggie.

El comprenderlo no evitó que se le partiera el corazón, pero, por Edward, dejaría los lamentos para más tarde.

—Háblame de su familia perfecta —dijo ella en voz baja.

—No son perfectos, pero sus imperfecciones los hacen perfectos para ella —dijo Edward—. He aprendido mucho estos días. La única definición real de familia es la de un grupo de gente que está junta porque se quieren. Yo he tenido eso con los Cullen. Yo no nací en mi familia verdadera, pero los encontré más tarde. Del mismo modo, he encontrado a la familia de Maggie. Su nuevo padre tiene una leve carga emocional, pero está aprendiendo a controlarla. Y su madre... bueno, ella está cercana a la perfección. Ella siempre ha sabido lo que tiene que ser una familia y siempre ha estado dispuesta a darlo todo por ellos. Hará lo mismo por Maggie. Ya le ha entregado su corazón, y el resto será... una propina. Maggie tendrá un padre y una madre, y pronto, hermanos. Una casa llena de amor, eso es lo que le he encontrado.

Bella se dio cuenta de que quería eso para Maggie. La quería lo suficiente como para dejarla marchar ante tal sueño hecho realidad.

—Sí. Tienes razón, suena perfecto. ¿Cuándo se la llevarán?

—No se marchará de aquí.

—No entiendo nada. Acabas de decir que...

—He dicho que le he encontrado la familia perfecta y, en efecto, lo he hecho—hundió la mano en un bolsillo, sacó de él una cajita y la abrió—. Te compraré un diamante o lo que tú quieras, pero éste es el anillo que quería darte cuando me declarara a ti. Maggie y yo lo elegimos ayer después de dejarte en casa.

—¿Edward?—dijo ella con voz débil.

—Es como el de la señora C. A pesar de su apellido ingles, sigue siendo irlandesa de pies a cabeza. Me contó la historia del nudo celta: la leyenda dice que representa la interconexión de dos vidas. En nuestro caso no son sólo dos, sino tres. Te quiero. Te querría y te estaría pidiendo matrimonio, incluso si no hubiéramos encontrado a Maggie.

Ella le echó una mirada y él empezó a reírse.

—Tienes razón. Tal vez hubiera necesitado más tiempo para darme cuenta, pero la encontramos y ahora lo sé. Te quiero. Somos una familia y, tú y yo, tenemos que estar juntos.

—¿Estás seguro? Habías dicho que...

—He dicho muchas cosas, pero nunca antes le había dicho esto a una mujer: te quiero. Tampoco creí que lo dijera nunca, como no creía que me fuera a convertir en padre, pero acabo de descubrir que eso es lo que soy. Soy el padre de Maggie. Ella es mía, es una parte de mí. Es como en el anillo: estamos unidos unos a otros, enredados, y no quiero deshacer ese enredo.

—Yo tampoco —dijo ella, lanzándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, con Maggie riendo entre los dos, para besarlo—. Sí, tú eres el resto de mi sueño. Y no creía que esta parte del sueño se fuera a convertir en realidad.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Me casaré contigo. Quiero convertirme en tu esposa y quiero convertirme en la madre de Maggie.

—¿Y la universidad?

—No dejaré el proyecto. Tal vez empezaré con una sola asignatura por semestre.

—Tardarás mucho en acabar de ese modo.

—Quiero estar en casa con los niños. Al menos mientras sean pequeños. Cuando crezcan y haya acabado con mi trabajo, buscaré un empleo.

—¿Niños? —preguntó él, con voz temblorosa.

—Niños, sí. Por lo menos dos o tres más. Creo que tendrás que poner un aro de baloncesto como el de la casa de los Cullen. Y tendrás que conocer a mis hermanos. Al principio se harán los duros, como si tuvieran que protegerme, pero les caerás bien. Son parte de la familia, y...

—Bella ya está bien —dijo él, con dulzura, mientras le recorría una mejilla con el dedo—. Creo que ahora, lo más apropiado sería que me besaras.

—Me encantaría, Anthony.

Y, con Maggie entre ellos, se besaron para sellar la promesa que se habían hecho el uno al otro.

En aquel momento, los tres eran lo que habían sido desde el principio: una familia.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Espero que les gustara, solo queda el epílogo. Lo subire pronto. Gracias por todo el apoyo**_


	11. Epílogo

**_La historia es de Holly Jacobs y los personajes de SM, yo solo lo adapto_**

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

—Maggie McAllister Masen, párate ahí mismo —insistió Bella. Se colocó a Carlie en la cadera mientras se apresuraba a dar caza a Maggie, también conocida como el diablo sobre ruedas.

—Sabes que no tienes que montar en bici tan cerca de la carretera. Me has asustado.

—Lo siento, mami —dijo ella en un susurro.

Saltó de la bici y abrazó a Bella y a Carlie, en el mismo instante en que Edward aparcaba el coche en la acera.

—¡Papi! —gritó Maggie.

—¿Cómo está mi chica? —preguntó mientras la levantaba en brazos y cruzaba el jardín plagado de juguetes para llegar junto a Bella.

—Bien, papá, pero no puedo montar en bici cerca de la carretera.

—Claro que no —dijo él. Se volvió hacia Bella y la miró de aquel modo que siempre la hacía contener el aliento—. ¿Cómo está mis niñas hoy? —preguntó con cariño.

Ella acarició el pelo de su hija recién nacida.

—Tan dulces como siempre.

—Yo no soy dulce, papá —dijo Maggie, sacando músculo—. Soy dura como una roca.

—¡Ya lo creo! —dijo él, y la besó en la cabeza. Después le sonrió a Bella—. Mis padres me han llamado al móvil. Estarán aquí en media hora.

—¡Los abuelos! ¿Cuánto es media hora?—gritó Maggie.

—No es mucho—se rió Edward—. Los tíos Emmett, Rosalie, Collin y Brady también vienen a comer.

—Me encantan los días de familia —dijo Maggie—. Soplo las velas, me dan regalos y después...

Bella escuchó el parloteo incesante de Maggie acerca de sus planes para el día. Era su aniversario con Edward. Hacía dos años que se habían casado y habían adoptado a Maggie.

—Qué momento tan bonito —dijo Edward, mirando a su familia—. Y los que quedan por llegar.

Bella miró a Edward y a Maggie mientras abrazaba a Carlie con un poco más de fuerza.

Su familia.

Una familia basada en el elemento más importante de todos: el amor.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, mil gracias por todo su apoyo. Gracias por cada review, alerta y favorito. Poco a poco me estoy recuperando por eso no estoy escribiendo mucho. Un gran abrazo**_

_**Yuli**_


End file.
